Naruto and Zelda: Worlds Collide
by Junior the Wolf
Summary: After listening to his words, Nagato gives Naruto a test by sending him to another world. His mission: stop an evil that keeps returning even after it has been destroyed. The complication: he's not going alone and is assisted by three powerful maidens.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto and Zelda: Worlds Collide***

Summary: After listening to his words, Nagato gives Naruto a test by sending him to another world. His mission: stop an evil that keeps returning even after it has been destroyed. The complication: he's not going alone and is assisted by three powerful maidens.

Rated T  
Naruto/Legend of Zelda Crossover  
Story inspired by a challenge issued by Challenger  
Contain mild to, possibly, medium language

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Mind Link/Memory_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Zelda.

A/N: Five years... I've been a member of this site for five years. And to celebrate, I've posted this story earlier than expected. I hope you all enjoy it... and here's to five more years!

**Chapter 1**

In the forest outside of Konohagakure no Sato... or what's left of it after the Akatsuki attacked, is a large tree. However, if one looked close enough, they would see thousands of sheets of paper instead of a tree. In this hidden location are three people. The first is a tall man with fair skin, chin-length red hair and unusual greyish-purple eyes. He is currently in a mechanical walker, due to having a frail and withered body for many years. At the man's left side is a woman about his age with short blue hair, amber eyes and a small lip piercing. In her hair is a large light blue paper flower. In front of them is a teenage boy with short spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on his cheeks. In his hands is a hard-back novel. The book's cover read 'Dokonjō Ninden'.

For the past fifteen minutes, the two males argued and explained their ideals to each other. During this, the older male told his story to the teen. He explained how he became an orphan, how he was trained by a legend with the woman and another, how they tried to find an end to war, how their other comrade died and how the mercenary group, Akatsuki, was founded. Meanwhile, the lone female stayed mostly silent, only speaking when needed. The last words spoken was from the boy asking them to believe in him when he claimed that he'll bring about peace for everyone.

As silence reigned between them, the older male thought of the teen's words and remembered his old ideals. 'You... are the messiah...' he thought. 'You... can really...' A memory of his late friend, comrade and fellow orphan entered his mind.

_"All that matters is that you believe!"_

In his mind, he saw his late master, someone he had killed about two weeks ago, and his late friend. He then saw himself reading the same book his master wrote that's in the teen's hands right now. Looking at the teen again, he thought, 'So I... will believe in what he believed in.' Remembering the good times he had with his parents, who died during the Dainiji Ninkai Taisen, his two orphan friends and their master, he finally said, "We studied under the same master. I told you before that we should be able to understand each other." He then paused for a moment and looked down while the teen stared up at him. "I was only joking then, but..." He continued as the woman looked at him in concern. "You're an odd kid. You remind me of myself when I was younger..."

"Nagato..." the woman whispered.

"I couldn't believe in what Jiraiya believed in... or... in the man himself." the man, now called Nagato, carried on. "But... you chose a different path. In you, I can see a different future." This surprised the teen as Nagato lifted his arms, which were inside a pair of metal cylinders used to control the walker he was in. To the teen's only slight surprise, his forearms have several black chakra receivers in each of them. The only reason he's only slightly surprise is because of the much larger chakra receivers protruding from the man's back.

"I... will believe in you... Naruto Uzumaki." Nagato announced as he formed a hand sign. "Hijutsu: Tenchi Oudan no Jutsu." Hearing this, the teen gasped.

"Nagato, you-!" the woman began to shout, but was cut off by Nagato.

"Konan... it's enough..." the redhead spoke to her. "I have a new choice... a choice I'd given up on."

"What?" the teen, known as Naruto, wondered. "What is that jutsu?!"

The woman, known as Konan, sighed before deciding to explain. "He who controls the Rinnegan is a master of all six Pains' techniques. They say he is outside life and death. Nagato is the seventh Pain, able to control life and death." She then gazed at her friend and added, "However, this jutsu is something he acquired from... outside means."

'Outside means?' Naruto repeated in his head.

While she was talking, Nagato's hands moved between hand signs before stopping after making fifty-three. "Tousha."

Hearing the activation word, Konan's eyes showed deep concern for Nagato. 'Why is he using that jutsu? How does he know it'll even work?' he asked herself. Nagato had once told her about the Tenchi Oudan no Jutsu. He claimed to have learned it from a trio of maidens, but she had a hard time believing that said maidens came from another world like he explained to her.

Further thoughts were cut when the world around them shifted to one of pure darkness. However, despite the lack of light, they could see each other just fine.

Looking at Naruto, Nagato started to explain. "This is Tenchi Oudan, the Realm of Crossing. I have brought us here so I can test you."

Konan raised an eyebrow. 'Test?' she wondered.

"Test me? What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked him.

"While I believe in you, Naruto, I wish to know if you can back up what you have said to me." Nagato replied. "Therefore, I shall administer a test of faith."

"A test of faith?" the blond teen repeated.

"Correct. What the test entails is me sending you to another world from here to complete the mission I'm about to give you." the redhead explained, but then paused as it took a lot of his strength to explain all of this. "While you do that, Konan and I shall watch you from here."

This intrigued Naruto, but he was still curious and needed more information. 'It's a good thing Ero-sennin pounded into my head the fact that information is power.' he thought to himself. "I'm listening..."

Nagato nodded. "In the world I will send you to, there is an evil that continues to return even though it has been destroyed many times. Its next return is soon and I want you to end this evil once and for all." Glancing at his partner, he added, "However, because you will need help in this, I shall grant you my knowledge of fuuton ninjutsu to help you on this mission, since it is clear by your Rasenshuriken that you are a fuuton user, if not a master. So do you accept?"

Naruto thought it over for a minute, but then realized something. "Wait! What about my friends? What about Konoha?"

"Nothing will happen, for Tenchi Oudan exists outside of time." Nagato told him. "While we are here and you are on your mission, our world shall be frozen in time until we leave here, which will be when either you finish your mission... or die trying."

Naruto's eyes widened, but then narrowed as he thought it over again. Meanwhile, Konan was thinking as well. 'An evil that keeps returning even after it's destroyed... Does Nagato really believe he can do this alone, even with his knowledge of fuuton ninjutsu?' she thought before deciding to voice her thoughts to Nagato without alerting Naruto. "Nagato, this mission seems too much, even for us. Do you think he even stands a chance against this evil?" she whispered to her long time friend and partner. "Even with his abilities, this seems out of his league."

As he thought it over, Nagato realized that Konan was right. 'She raises a good point. Even we would be hard-pressed to completely destroy this evil.' he thought to himself. 'However, I want to hear Naruto's response first. I will make my decision based on his choise.'

Looking up, Nagato saw Naruto nod. "Alright, I'll do it. But then, what happens after I destroy this evil for good?" he asked.

Nagato's face showed a slight smirk. "That I cannot tell you, for it is a surprise for when you vanquish this evil." He decided not to tell him what he would do if the teen managed to succeed. "But since you have agreed, I shall also send two others with you... of your choosing."

"Of my choosing?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. Since this seems quite difficult, even for Konan and myself, I shall allow you two companions of your choice. Also, I shall grant you and your companions my knowledge of katon and suiton ninjutsu along with my fuuton ninjutsu. All you need to do is summon two kage bunshins and have them transform into who you have chosen while speaking their names. Do this and I shall bring them here as well, but I will leave it to you to explain your mission to them." Nagato responded.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Naruto asked the one question that's been bugging him since hearing of his mission.

"I wish to know if you can back up your words to me. That is all." Nagato responded tiredly. "Now choose."

Naruto bowed his head as he thought of who to bring. 'I can only bring two others with me, so I need to choose two people I can count on no matter what.' he mused. 'I just hope they're alright.' It took him only a moment to come up with his response. He looked up and formed a hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Two plumes of smoke appeared beside him and once they cleared, three Narutos were seen instead of one. The two flanking the middle one each formed another hand sign and disappeared in another plume of smoke. In their place are a pair of girls around Naruto's age. The one on his right has shoulder-length pink hair and green eyes while the girl on his left has long midnight blue hair and pale lavender eyes.

Glancing to his right, Naruto spoke. "Sakura Haruno..." Then, he glanced to his left. "...and Hinata Hyuuga." Looking at Nagato again, he added, "I choose them to aid me on this mission."

Nagato nodded before thrusting his hands in the clones' direction, causing them to vanish in a small explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the aformentioned girls were in the clones' place. "It is done." He then clapped his hands together and called out, "Tensou!"

Underneath the three teens, a black portal appeared and sucked them in before vanishing as quick as it came.

xxxxx

Opening his eyes, Naruto found himself surrounded by trees. Looking around, he saw that he didn't recognize where he and the girls were sent to. '...Not that I would, considering we're in another world.' he mentally added. Glancing at the girls with him, he decided to awaken them and gently shook them. "Hey, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, it's time to wake up."

Both girls stirred and opened their eyes, only to see Naruto staring down at them. Sitting up, they both looked around and wondered where they were and how they got here. "Naruto, where are we? And who were those two we saw?" Sakura asked him.

Naruto took his time and explained everything to them so he doesn't screw up and cause them to panic. It took him about five minutes, though most of it was them asking questions, to explain everything to them without leaving out a single piece of information.

As the two kunoichis sat there absorbing what they were just told, they heard an unfamiliar voice speak up. "Excuse me, but can we help you?"

Looking up, the three ninjas saw two men, one old and one young, and a horse. The older man looks to be in his late thirties with short blond hair, green eyes and a goatee. The younger man looks to be around their age with blue eyes and semi-short light brown hair, though it looked blond at first glance. Both are wearing garbs they have never seen before. Then again, the same could be said for them.

"We've never seen you three in these parts before." the older man spoke up, indicating that he was the one that spoke to them. "Are you lost?"

Thinking quickly, Naruto came up with the perfect answer. "You could say that." he said. "We're not from around here and we're not sure how we got here, to be honest." He then looked curious and asked, "Um, where are we, exactly?"

The blond man seemed to have bought it, but the teen was a little suspicious. "Well, you are in Ordona, a small province in southern Hyrule." the brown-haired teen answered. "By the way, I'm Link and this is my mentor, Rusl." The man gave a friendly wave. "And this here is my horse, Epona." The horse neighs in greeting.

"I'm Naruto and these are my friends, Sakura and Hinata." The three ninjas bowed before Link, Rusl and Epona.

Rusl chuckled. "You three must not be from around here, then. No one around here greets someone with a bow unless they are royalty." he mentioned. 'They must be from the Far East or something.' he mentally surmised. "Anyway, where were you three headed?"

"Unfortunately, we can't seem to remember." Sakura replied, this time being the one to give an excuse. "You see, we left our home to travel to new places and have been wandering from place to place. Sadly, we got lost and... well, I don't know how, but we ended up here."

Rusl and Link shared a look before Rusl made a slight motion with his head, something that none of the others missed.

As the two Ordonians conversed among themselves, the three ninjas formed a huddle. "Naruto, what do we do? How do we know this is the right place?" Sakura asked her teammate and friend. "How do we know Pain didn't send us somewhere else?"

"He never did say where he was sending me, nor did he say anything about this great evil I'm supposed to permanantly stop." Naruto replied with a frown. 'Man, I wish he gave me a little more information. Hell, I'll even settle for a hint.'

_"Sorry about that. I was in a bit of a rush." said a familiar voice in Naruto's head._

'What the... how can I hear Nagato's voice in my head?' Naruto wondered.

_"This is another power of Tenchi Oudan." Nagato replied. "You see, since I am here in Tenchi Oudan and you are in another world, I can communicate to you via thoughts. You can too by directing your thoughts towards me."_

_"So did we land in the right place?" Naruto asked him._

_"Yes you did. You are currently outside of Hyrule, as Link told you." Nagato answered. "Another benifit is that Konan and I can watch you from here, but she cannot speak to you as I can." He then paused. "Anyway, because I was in a bit of a rush, I neglected to explain your mission to you in full. However, since you are pressed for time, I will send you a scroll. It shall reside within your supply pouch and bears a seal consisting of a golden triangle made from three smaller triangles. Make sure you read it when you three are alone and follow its instructions to the letter."_

_"Can the girls hear you too?" Naruto wondered._

_"No. Only you can hear me, Naruto. Now, you better pay attention as those two are done talking." Nagato told him before cutting the mental connection with him._

The huddle broke as Rusl and Link walked over to the three foreigners. "You three are explorers, right?" Rusl asked them.

Naruto shrugged. "Kind of. We go where the wind takes us and help the places we visit in someway or another."

Rusl raised an eyebrow before he asked, "Tell me, what do you three know about crops and wrangling?"

xxxxx

Several hours later, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata sat in the fenced-in field of a ranch within Ordon Village. The trio were introduced to the residents of the village and saw that it was quite small, only having a population of about a dozen people. The villagers were wary of them at first until one of the goats escaped the ranch. The goat was quickly caught by Naruto and hauled back to the ranch. Everyone was amazed at his display of strength, only for him to say that one of his companions is physically stronger than he is. This caused Sakura to shake her head.

After that, the three ninjas gave a quick demonstration of their abilities. Naruto's strength, speed and ability to duplicate himself made him perfect for helping Link with rounding up the goats as well as making deliveries to and from Ordon Village, though Link was asked to accomplany him so nothing goes wrong since it's clear that they are unfamiliar with the area. Sakura mentioned that she is a doctor who has trained under the best in their home village and even amazed them with her ability to rapidly heal wounds. Hinata showed the same ability, though on a much lesser degree, and mentioned that she knows a lot about plants, crops and herbs, how to care for them and turn the herbs into medicine. Hinata decided to work in the fields to help care for the crops while Sakura did some manual labor when her medical skills weren't needed.

As for lodging, the three decided to find a nice spot to set up camp, though none of them have any camping gear or any other supplies outside their ninja tools. Link decided to help Naruto while his childhood friend, Ilia, agreed to help Sakura and Hinata.

The sun is now setting and Naruto just finished telling the kunoichis what Nagato told him earlier before bringing out the scroll. Since there still was some light in the sky, they were able to read it.

_Naruto,_

_This is the full details of your mission, starting with some history of the land you are now in. Long ago, the land was in chaos until three celestial spirits descended from the skies. These spirits are Din the Goddess of Power, Forore the Goddess of Courage, and Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom. These three goddesses are responsible for turning the chaos into the land now known as Hyrule. According to legend, once they were finished with their deeds, they departed from this world, leaving behind a sacred relic known as the Triforce. The Triforce's location is said to be in the Sacred Realm, but I cannot confirm it. However, that is not important. It is said that those who are in possession of the Triforce are granted one wish. Depending on their heart, the wish can go one of two ways. It is said that a wish granted by a pure soul will bring happiness to the land, but a wish granted by a tainted soul will bring nothing but misery and dispair._

_Currently, the Triforce has been divided into three segments; each one representing one of the three goddesses. The Triforce of Power resides with the evil I told you about. However, I could not find a name or any other information about him. The Triforce of Wisdom resides with the crowned princess of Hyrule. You will see her eventually. And the Triforce of Courage resides with the hero who has defeated the great evil many times. However, like this evil, I could not find anything else about the hero, not even a name._

_Due to my lack of information at the moment, it is your task to gather more information, discreetly I might add, about the hero and the one he is destined to defeat. Naruto, you are to aid the hero however possible and make sure that this evil is gone for good. To aid you, I have disclosed a series of scrolls that contains all my knowledge on katon, fuuton and suiton ninjutsu. Put them to good use and also try to learn how to wield a weapon. The hero is said to wield a sword and shield as his weapons of choice, so find something that fits your style._

_One more thing. While I am not certain when the evil will make its presense known again, I know it will be soon. You have three months at the least to prepare._

_Konan and I wish you luck. Trust me, you are going to need it._

_Nagato_

Sighing, Naruto rolled the scroll back up and returned it to his pouch. "So what do you think?" he asked as he stared at the sky.

"Well, from what you told us earlier and what we've learned now, I'd say this mission seems quite impossible." Sakura replied, giving him her honest opinion. "We don't have much to go on and, even though we're strong, we don't know what we're up against."

"Still, if we start now and find the hero, we may stand a better chance at completely destroying this evil." Hinata added. "But how do we even begin to find out who the hero is?"

"We'll need to gather more information first. The more we know, the better off we are." Naruto answered. "Jiraiya-sensei taught me that."

The three ninjas bowed their heads as they remembered the late great Gama Sennin along with the state of their home and everyone in it. Recalling the events that took place before coming here strengthened their resolve to complete their mission and return home.

xxxxx

Later that night, the three ninjas met up with Link and Ilia and went their separate ways. As they fell asleep, the three eventually met up in a realm of darkness.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked no one in particular as she looked around.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. "All I see is darkness." she said. "It seems to go on for miles in every direction."

Naruto frowned and thought about using Sennin Mōdo, but thought against it. Considering the lack of life, he figured he couldn't even activate it. And even if he could, would it serve any purpose? 'Where are we? Who brought us here and why?' he mentally wondered.

**"We did."** came a trio of voices from all around. Looking around, the three ninjas were shocked at what they saw. Before them are three golden beings. Judging from their figures, they seem to be female. One of them is surrounded by a pink aura, another a green aura and the last a blue aura. Then, each one glowed before they assumed a more humanoid appearance.

The being with the pink aura became a young woman with reddish-brown skin, pointed ears, red eyes and long red hair tied in a ponytail with a gold band. She's garbed in a hot pink one piece outfit with a gold band around her neck, large gold bracelets and reddish-brown knee-high sandals. Her face is set in a seductive smirk that unnerved Sakura as she was looking right at her.

The being with the green aura became a young woman with lighter skin than the first woman, pointed ears, green eyes and long green hair done up in two large buns via gold bands. She's garbed in a green and blue dress, blue frilled wristbands, brown stockings and brown ankle-high boots. In her hands is a thick brown book. Her eyes shined with happiness as she gazed at Naruto, which confused him since they haven't met before.

The being with the blue aura became a young woman with lighter skin than either of the other two woman, pointed ears, blue eyes and long blue hair. She's garbed in a blue dress with a turqouise top over it, blue frills on her upper arms held up by gold bands, a gold belt around her waist and blue sandals. She's also adorned with a gold tiara, a gold necklace with a gold pendent hanging from it and two gold bracelets on her left wrist. In her hands is an odd-looking red, blue and gold harp. As she gazed at Hinata, the young heiress realized that, despite her beauty and seemingly young age, the woman before her seems to possess a vast knowledge greater than the wisest elders back home.

"Um, excuse me, but who are you three?" Sakura asked as the redhead's smirk was starting to get to her.

The woman's smirk grew ever so slightly. "Oh, I think I like this one. Yes, she's perfect." she said to herself. "But to answer your question, we are the Golden Goddesses. I am Din."

"I am Farore." the green-haired woman added happily.

"And I am Nayru." the blue-haired woman finished in a warm tone that reminded Hinata of her late mother. "When you three were sent here from Tenchi Oudan, we've decided to watch and observe you to determine your intentions."

"From the scroll that resides in your pouch, you three were sent here to aid our Chosen Hero." Farore added, her eyes never leaving Naruto's.

"So why are we here?" Naruto asked them.

"You see, since you were sent here to aid our hero, we wish to aid you in your mission." Din replied. Despite the playful look on her face, her eyes showed that she was serious.

"My sister is right. We wish to help you aid our hero, for we fear that he alone may not be strong enough to completely destroy the dark one. Since the three of us can't help all three of you at once, we've decided that we should each choose one of you as our Second Chosen." Nayru explained. "As the Goddess of Wisdom, I wish for my chosen to be wise and clear-minded. Out of the three of you, Hinata seems to fit the bill perfectly."

"M-Me?" Hinata gasped.

Nayru nodded. "Yes, child. You have much wisdom as well as a desire to protect through defense rather than offense. The latter is something my chosen must prefer in the ways of combat. As such, I choose you, Hinata Hyuuga, as my Second Chosen."

Seeing that her sister has made her choice, Din decided to announce hers. "As the Goddess of Power, I wish for my chosen to be strong in both mind and body. Of the three of you, Sakura is the only one to possess these qualities." Sakura blinked and wondered why that is. "If you're wondering why I've chosen you and not your blond friend, it is because he has something much stronger than power, which makes him unsuitible. Simply put, you have raw power that can be unleashed at any time. However, you have a nasty habit of using it for the wrong reasons; something I shall remedy you of. In the ways of combat, my chosen must have great offensive prowess without the need of magic or your world's chakra. Which is why I choose you, Sakura Haruno, as my Second Chosen."

"And since my two sisters have made their choices, it's time I explain why you were chosen as mine, Naruto." Farore spoke up. "As the Goddess of Courage, I wish for my chosen to have a rich soul, like myself, and to have a desire to help others. Naruto, you are the only one out of the three of you that possess these qualities in such high amounts. This is also why Din could not choose you as her Second Chosen." Naruto blushed slightly under the goddess's praise. "Another thing you possess is the blessing of the wind, which I find curious and wish to know why you have it. And in the ways of combat, you seem to have a natural, if unusual, grace for integrading offense and defense; something my chosen must learn to utilize. And now, I choose you, Naruto Uzumaki, as my Second Chosen."

Suddenly, each of the ninjas were enveloped in a warm aura as the Golden Goddesses stepped towards them. Once the goddesses were close enough to their chosen, they placed their hands on their shoulders and vanished with them.

xxxxx

A/N: Yes, the Wolf is back with another story... and on my five year aniversery no less. This story is my response to one of the first of many challenges sent to me by Challenger. This one was originally going to be the first one I would write, but I had to work out some of the ideas in my head before putting them down in a document on my computer. Furthermore, I needed to understand a little more of when, how and why this particular change would occur.

Okay, time for some background info. Unlike many of my stories, which uses an alternate universe and partially follows canon, this one completely follows canon. Also, the fillers and the movies have all happened, as this is what I'm most familiar with. However, due to where the anime currently was when I started, which was before the starting point of this story, I used dialogue from the manga instead. As for when it started, it is between the end of chapter 448 and the beginning of chapter 449. So if you haven't read up to that point, then the beginning of this chapter will be a big spoiler.

Now for my touch to the story. This story has three parts to it, each given their own story. The first story, being this one, is the prologue, which consists of only four chapters. The second story is in Hyrule during the Twilight Princess era, if you haven't figured it out yet. The third and final story is back in the Naruto world where it'll follow the events of canon from chapter 449 onwards. By the time I get to this point, the anime would have caught up enough where I can write without waiting a few weeks for enough episodes to come out to cover just one chapter. Oh, and before anyone asks, I will not be changing anything that happens too much. There will be minor changes in stories two and three, as this story is merely to help setup the next story called Twilight Adventure. The final story will be called Elemental Chronicles, in reference to the Elemental Nations and the term Shippuuden, which means Hurricane Chronicles.

Now, according to the challenge, Naruto must bear the symbol of the Triforce on the back of his left hand. However, Nagato cannot do something like that, even with a jutsu, so I needed a way to explain how he gets it. Naruto being Farore's Second Chosen is my answer. And yes, I added Sakura and Hinata to fill in the roles of Din and Nayru's Second Chosen for three reasons. The first is because Naruto does not fit Nayru's qualifications, thus I needed someone to fill it. Plus, having Naruto become the chosen of all three would make him either god-like or just like Link, which I will not do either. He has Sennin Mōdo for the former and is the Yogen no Ko for the latter. The second reason is because when I do a challenge, I want the story to be unique and make some type of change so it can be distinguished amongst the crowd. Adding Sakura and Hinata is only part of what makes this series unique.

The third reason is because of the harem. Like many, I am a NaruHina fan and do not believe that she will go for someone else and am still waiting for Hinata's confession to be brought up and addressed. Also, from how Sakura acts when she's in the right state of mind(In other worlds, when her temper doesn't get the best of her and Sasuke has no involvement whatsoever), she has shown that she truly cares for Naruto and worries about him whenever he puts himself in danger, especially for her. To me, that temper of hers and her still present feelings for Sasuke are her only flaws. These factors make Naruto and Sakura unsuitible for each other and would most likely end with both of them unhappy in the end. Even if they were to fall in love, if Sakura can't let go of Sasuke, she cannot truly love anyone else, especially Naruto.

Speaking of the harem, it will go like this. Due to the challenge rules, Midna must be in the harem. Also, from what I've mentioned in the above paragraph, both Sakura and Hinata are in. And yes, I will address both issues in this story so they don't get in the way too much during Twilight Adventure. Also, I am a firm believer that Naruto knows what Shion was talking about at the end of the first Shippuuden movie. As such, Shion is in, though I need to think of a way to introduce her during Elemental Chronicles. As for any others, I am unsure as I will let my muse guide me. But what I do know is that Midna is the only Zelda character in the harem. I will include no one else, not even the Golden Goddesses. However, I may include another from the Zelda series, but I don't know at the moment, so that character is pending. I'll introduce her once she makes her appearance. And no, it is not Zelda, Ilia or Rutela.

Finally, while the ninjas will use honorifics between themselves as well as use the original names of locations and jutsu from their world, they won't do that for any of the locations in Hyrule. They will use honorifics for other people, but that's it. Also, all jutsu shall be translated below in this order: kekkei genkai, certain fighting styles and actual jutsu. I won't include any other translation unless it is to be explained by someone. However, if you're curious and want to know the translation to something in here, just ask in a review and I'll feature it in the following chapter.

The following chapters will be focused around Naruto, Sakura and Hinata; each one having a chapter dedicated to themselves. This is so I can focus on one of them at a time as well as prevent from repeating myself, getting confused or rambling in order to make the chapters longer. And yes, these chapters will, more or less, be short.

Jutsu Translations:

Rinnegan: Eye of Reincarnation  
Byakugan: White Eyes

Hijutsu: Tenchi Oudan no Jutsu: Secret Technique: Realm Crossing Technique  
Fuuton: Rasenshuriken: Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken  
Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shadow Clone Technique; its full name is Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Multiple Shadow Clone Technique  
Sennin Mōdo: Hermit Mode

Because this is a prologue story, I will not explain what will happen in the next chapter like I usually do in many of my stories.

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto and Zelda: Worlds Collide***

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Mind Link/Memory_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Zelda.

A/N: I like to give a shoutout and my thanks to Challenger and Chewie Cookies. First two reviewers for this story and two of the biggest reasons it's here; Challenger for the challenge and Chewie Cookies for keeping me on the site with both his stories and his reviews. Thanks you two!

**Chapter 2**

A warrior filled with power, but with no desire to use it. A hand that can crush boulders, but prefers to ease pain instead. A heart confused by adolesent affection and confronted with teenage feelings.

To sort this all out, I must guide her through it. For if she is left alone to do it, it will leave her broken in sadness.

My name is Din, and this is the tale of my Second Chosen.

xxxxx

It's the dawn of a new day. The birds are chirping in delight. The sun is shining its warmth upon the world. And as I open my eyes, I am greeted not by what I see, but what I've learned.

_As soon as Din touched my shoulders, I found myself in a different location. Instead of a black void, I am in an open field overlooking mountains. One of the mountains looked to be a volcano, since smoke is coming out of the top._

_Din's seductive smirk remained on her face and even now, I'm still unnerved by it. "Sakura, I can tell that you're nervous, so I'll get straight to the point. I would have told you sooner, but neither of your friends needs to know of this yet." the goddess said to me. "As my Second Chosen, I shall teach you how to control your newfound powers. It makes it easier since I can tell you have a great deal of strength." She then snapped her fingers and a pair of thrones appeared behind us. The thrones seemed to be made of fire and stone with red cushions to make them comfortable._

_As we took our seats, Din crossed her legs and laced her fingers together; something Tsunade-sama does a lot. "Before we begin, I wish to know more about you." Din spoke._

_"What do you wish to know?" I asked._

_"For starters, your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future... you know, the basics." Din replied. "But what I really want to know is what you can do. I can't help you much if I don't know your capabilities."_

_I nodded in understanding. "Well, I like my friends, umiboshi, anmitsu and syrup-coated anko dumplings. I dislike traitors, the Akatsuki and anything spicy. My hobbies are playing trivia games and memorizing new material for my medical studies. My dreams are to be as great as my mentor, have a rematch with my best friend Ino, protect Naruto from the Akatsuki... and..." I paused as there was one dream I was currently unsure of._

_"Go on." Din motioned for me to continue._

_I pursed my lips as I did not want to tell her this, but I knew I have to. "I... I wish that my friend and teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, would return to the village." I finally admitted._

_Din looked at me with a calculating gaze, her smirk long gone. "Tell me about this Sasuke Uchiha, if you will." the goddess spoke curiously._

_I sighed and told her everything I know about Sasuke-kun, not leaving anything out. When I was finished, the Goddess of Power was frowning._

_"So let me get this straight." she said. "You are in love with this boy, yet he ran away from the village, attacked and tried to kill Naruto more than once, has killed his older brother out of revenge and is currently who know's where." I nodded, causing Din to sigh. "Sakura, I won't lie to you. I think you are blinded by your affections for this boy. While trying to bring him back is a noble cause, he has killed his own brother and has tried to kill one of your friends. How can you still trust him after everything he's done?"_

_"He was under Orochimaru's control. With the snake dead, I know I can convince him to return to the village." I answered._

_"Do you really believe that, Sakura? Are you truly that naïve?" Din countered. "This Sasuke reminds me of the one who bears the Triforce of Power: my gift to Hyrule. He is someone who has killed his own family and has tried to kill a comrade. Someone like that must not be trusted. Even if he was under someone else's control, he still killed his brother without Orochimaru's influence. From what I can tell, he's someone who would do anything for power and has succumbed to revenge to the point that he would kill even you if your death would help him achieve his goals... or if you got in the way of them." She then gazed into my eyes in what looked like understanding. "For your sake and others, I urge you not to chase him anymore."_

_I was completely stunned by the goddess's words. "W-what?"_

_"Sakura, this is for your own good. This boy may try to kill you if he learns of your new powers. In his mind, he thinks that killing you would allow him to obtain your power and maybe even grant him access to either me or my own power." Din spoke seriously. "I am only looking out for you, Sakura. I can tell that you care about him, even after all he has done. In many circles, this could be seen as treason if you were to find him and help him escape just so you can try to bring him back at a later date. Is that what you want?" She then raised her hand as soon as my mouth opened. "Think for a minute and let your mind sort everything out. If he were to return, he may try to kill Naruto again. Is the death of one friend really worth having another back in your life after he has run away? Are you willing to condemn someone you wish to protect just to satisfy your own desires?"_

_I thought about what the goddess said and realized what I was doing. I was putting Naruto in danger by asking him to bring Sasuke-kun back to the village... to me. I recalled begging him to bring him back when he ran away and the promise he made to me. I remembered him transforming into that... that monster just to keep his promise to me. I then remembered his condition after Yamato-taichou returned him to normal and remembered the ANBU captain's words. 'I... I can't believe it took me so long to realize it...' I thought to myself. 'I... I'm in love with Naruto-kun...' Just hearing myself think that was something I never thought would ever happen. Of course, I would never deny that I care about him. But... to fall in love with him when I knew that Hinata loved him?_

_Din seemed to sense my thoughts and smiled. "So Nayru was right... you two are in love with him." she spoke mirthfully. "You know, you two can always share him. That way, neither of you are hurt by not having him and his heart can heal from all the pain he has endured his whole life."_

_Once my mind processed the goddess's words, I blushed brightly. "You... you can't be serious?"_

_"Oh, but I am." Din replied. "I don't see the problem with you two sharing him. He's strong, handsome, loyal, dependable... Sure he's dense about certain things, but that can be worked on. Plus, it's makes it all the more fun to tease him." Din's smirk returned as she giggled to herself._

_"But... it's not right!" I retorted._

_Din scoffed. "And why is that? The way I see it, as long as you're happy with the one you love, an extra lover or two can join in on the fun if your lover is loyal to all of you."_

_As I sat there, I saw that Din was right. As long as Hinata and I were happy with Naruto, we could share him without any conflicts between us, especially if he treated and loved us equally._

_Din nodded to herself, almost like she knew of my thoughts... now that I think about it, she just might. "Well, now that that's sorted out, why don't you tell me about your skills." the goddess spoke._

_I nodded and began the explanation of my skills. "Well, my mentor is an ir__y__ō-nin, which is a medical ninja in our language. In fact, she's the greatest of all time. She taught me all about the art and even some of her own personal skills, such as her super strength." I saw Din raise an eyebrow, but I decided to ignore it. "My medical skills and strength aren't at her level, but I may eventually surpass her in both areas. I'm also skilled at genjutsu, which are illusionary techniques, but I don't know too many and can dispel most of them, even some of the most powerful ones. I'm also very intellegent, very fast and can hold my own against some of the toughest opponents. In my age group, I am the most skilled kunoichi in my village."_

_Din held up a hand to tell me that she has a question. "Um, hate to interrupt, but can you explain a few things to me? Such as what are ninjas, kunoichis and what all they can do?"_

_"Oh, okay." I replied, understanding that as a goddess of another world, she may not have knowledge of my own. "Well, ninjas are warriors that work in the shadows. We're like mercenaries; we accept missions from our clients and carry them out. Our missions range from simple chores to escorting our clients to assassinations. Our work is not pretty; something I found out the hard way. Anyway, ninjas are ususally from a hidden village. Ours is called Konohagakure no Sato, which means Village Hidden among Tree Leaves. We call it Konoha for short. As for a kunoichi, they are female ninjas."_

_"And what are male ninjas called?" Din asked her._

_"Usually, they're called shinobi, but that term isn't always used that way as it means ninja." I replied._

_"Okay, so what all can a ninja do?" was Din's next questions._

_"Well, for starters, ninjas are first taught at an academy, though some are taught by other ninjas instead of or before going to the academy. The academy teaches us general skills, history, how to defend one's self, how to use ninja tools..." I then pulled out a kunai, a shuriken and a senbon. "These are typical ninja tools. A kunai is a knife used for all sorts of purposes from close-range combat to throwing. A shuriken is a small throwing weapon. The hole helps its aerodynamics and can also have a line of tetsugen, or ninja wire, to restrain moving targets. Kunai and shuriken are the most common ninja tools and have many variants to them. Finally, a senbon is used mainly to subdue an opponent or to inject poison into them." I then put them away and pulled out three more ninja tools. "This paper tag is called a __jibaku __futa, which means __explosive tag. Simply put, it is a paper bomb. With it, I can make something blow up by placing the tag on it. I can even make my kunai explosive. The small pellet is a kemuri bakudan, or smoke bomb. Once it breaks, it releases a smokescreen; great for masking movement. Finally, the larger ball with the kanji for hikari, or light, on it is called a senkou bakudan, or flash bomb. Upon detonation, a bright flash of light illuminates the area, blinding anyone who is looking at it." I then put them away before carrying on. "Outside of our equipment, we are taught several different skills, such as how to mold and control our chakra; a conbination of physical and spiritual energies. Chakra is required for jutsu and we're taught basic jutsu, such as the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge no Jutsu and the Kawarimi no Jutsu. These are all basic jutsu. We're also taught how to control our chakra with the Konoha Keichuu no Shugyou. We can even seal things into small scrolls for easier travel with the Han'youin no Jutsu."_

_"Excuse me, but what do all of them mean?" Din interrupted._

_"Oh, sorry about that." I replied. "Well, let's start with the Bunshin no Jutsu. It means Clone Technique, meaning it allows the user to create an exact replica of themself. However, this clone is nothing more than an illusion, so it is considered a genjutsu." I then demonstrated the jutsu by doing the hand signs: __hitsugi, mi and tora. A second later, a clone of me shimmered into sight. "What I was doing earlier are called hand signs. They are needed for most jutsu, since Naruto knows a few that doesn't require them. Plus, if one becomes good enough, they can use a jutsu with only one hand sign or none at all." I then dismissed my clone. "Next is the __Henge no Jutsu, or Transformation Technique. As the name states, it lets the user transform into whoever they want. But like with the Bunshin no Jutsu, it is merely an illusion and can be dispelled with ease if the user loses their concentration." I them formed the i__nu, I and tora__ hand signs and in a puff of smoke, I looked exactly like Din. "See what I mean?" I even had her voice._

_Din clapped her hands, clearly impressed. "Amazing, Sakura. You look just like me."_

_I changed back before saying, "Perhaps, but I can't fully mimic you. After all, you are a goddess." Din nodded in agreement. "Okay, next is the Kawarimi no Jutsu: the Body Replacement Technique. With this jutsu, I can switch myself with another object to save myself from an attack. Naruto-kun can use it on others to protect them from enemy attacks by putting himself in harm's way." I then formed the __hitsugi, I, ushi, inu and mi hand signs and our positions switched. I am now sitting in Din's throne and she is now sitting in mine. "Now, the __Han'youin no Jutsu, or Generic Sealing Technique, is pretty much self-explanatory. Like I said before, it is used to seal objects into a small scroll. That way, I won't need a backpack full of supplies when I can simply seal everything I need inside a scroll and have it as my only luggage. Now, the Konoha Keichuu no Shugyou, or Leaf Concentration Practice, is an exercise that teaches us how to mold, release and control our chakra by keeping a leaf on our forehead without it blowing off. I would demonstrate it, but there are no leaves here."_

_Din shrugged. "It's okay, Sakura. You don't need to demonstrate it for me. Anyway, so what's next?"_

From that point on, I explained to her about the ninja ranks, the ninja wars, current events... everything and anything that concerned our lifestyle that I could think of.

This later led to me thinking about my love life... or lack thereof. Since she opened my eyes to the truth, I think I should follow her advice and pursue Naruto. But first, I need to have a little chat with Hinata.

xxxxx

It was after lunch when Hinata, Naruto and I went into the forest. It is time for us to train... and we need to be ready.

"Girls, I'm sure you looked through the scrolls Nagato left us, right?" Naruto spoke to us. Inside the scroll Nagato gave Naruto was a box containing three scrolls. Each scroll contained dozens of jutsu from three different elements: fire, wind and water. I looked through them and found some jutsu I would like to learn. Sadly, he didn't send us a scroll of doton jutsu. I've checked my elemental affinity and found it to be earth. I would've asked Kakashi-sensei to teach me a few doton jutsu, but I didn't have enough free time to practice.

When Hinata and I nodded, Naruto continued. "Well, I have a feeling that we're going to need as many as we can learn before we have to begin our mission. So what I suggest is for me to teach you two a jutsu that will help you learn them faster."

"Are you serious, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him. "Does such a jutsu exist?"

"There is one that I have mastered, but it uses a lot of chakra." Naruto replied. "I don't know if either of you can learn it or not. But if you're willing to try, I'll teach it to you."

We nodded and I couldn't help but think of the one jutsu I know of that could help us learn faster. After all, I've watched Naruto train with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taichou in completing the Rasengan by learning the Tenshi no Shuuren: Kaze. It was incredible seeing him cut a waterfall in half with just his chakra. But then I recalled his most dangerous jutsu: Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. The damage it did to his arm was so bad, Tsunade-sama was barely able to heal it. I'm glad he can finally throw that jutsu. I had no idea such a jutsu could be thrown. Then again, it is shaped like a shuriken so one would assume it was meant to be thrown.

I was shaken from my thoughts when Naruto started to speak again. "Okay. Let me demonstrate it first so you know what it is." I saw him form his signature hand sign and gasped. I was right... he's going to teach us... "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A clone of himself appeared next to him and he added, "Hinata-chan, I want you to take my clone into the woods and do something to it. I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't dispel."

I raised an eyebrow. 'Hinata-chan? Since when did he address her as Hinata-chan?' I thought to myself. It must have been very recent for him to use such affection for her like he does for me. But if it was recent, what happened between them that caused this change? That's when I remembered something. Hinata ran out to save Naruto from Pain. I couldn't see from where I was with the others, but either Naruto or Hinata said something to the other to cause him to treat her as such. Besides me, Naruto only addresses three other women with chan: Tsunade-sama, Shizune-senpai and Ayame. Ayame and Shizune-senpai he addresses as nee-chan because they're both older and they care about him... just like he cares about them. Tsunade-sama he addresses as baa-chan because of her age... even though she doesn't look it. While he shouldn't call her that because it's rude and disrespectful, he does truly respect and care about her. Earlier today, he asked me about her condition before we were sent here. I didn't have the heart to tell him that she's passed out from using too much chakra. All I told him was that she was resting due to exhaustion from healing the injured.

I was once again pulled back to reality when I saw Naruto look at me and shake his head. I was confused at first until I remembered that he asked Hinata to take his clone into the woods and do something to it. Of course, I know what's going to happen. He must have shook his head so I don't tell Hinata what will happen. I'm not entirely sure if she knows of the shadow clone's secret.

A minute later, Hinata came back with red cheeks and I even saw Naruto blushing a bit. I wonder what she did to his clone.

"Hinata-chan, if you wanted to kiss me, you should have aimed between the whiskers and not for them." he suddenly teased. Hinata's blush worsened as she swayed before fainting into my arms.

I immediately laid her down before Naruto could panic and check on her. "Don't panic Naruto, she's fine. All she did was faint from the prank you pulled on her." I said to him. "What did she do to your clone, by the way?"

"Oh, she kissed it on the cheek." he replied casually with a small blush.

I smirked at him. If he wanted to play a prank on Hinata, maybe I should play one on him. "So... you wanted her to kiss you between the whiskers?" I asked, and I saw his blush grow. "Maybe you want a kiss from Farore as well... or perhaps even Nayru? I think Din wanted to kiss you."

"I don't know, Sakura-chan. I think Din wanted to kiss you instead of me." he calmly shot back. "She was staring at you for a long time."

I blushed. I didn't think he would use _that_ against me. I've noticed how Din stared at me... almost like she wanted to jump me. It was unnerving to see a woman staring at me like that. "W-What are you talking about?" I stammered. "Don't say such stupid things!"

He smirked as my blush grew... but then he looked down at Hinata. "Sakura-chan..." he breathed. He seemed concerned about something. He must be thinking about Hinata being hurt. I don't know why, but my intuition is telling me this... and my intuition is never wrong.

"Naruto?" I rested my eyes on Hinata's still form before meeting Naruto's gaze. While I would have preferred to talk to Hinata first, I guess I could start with Naruto and learn of his feelings for her. "Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I saw the nervousness in his eyes. Whatever he wanted to ask me was obviously something very important. "Tell me... is what she said to me true? Does she... does she really love me?"

I gasped. Hinata actually told him? When? More importantly, what was his answer? But first, I need to give him an answer. "She does, Naruto. For as long as we've known her, she's cared about you. Heaven knows why, but her heart is devoted to you and you alone."

I saw him go deep in thought for a minute before gazing at Hinata again. "So it's true... and I never knew until recently." I heard him say to himself.

"When did she tell you?" I asked.

"When I was battling Pain." he replied. "I was pinned to the ground and was unable to move. He killed Jijii-sensei and knocked his wife away before she showed up and tried to free me."

I was shocked. I knew Hinata took on Pain, but I had no idea she had confessed to Naruto-kun during that time. That explained why the Youko no Koromo emerged all the way to six tails. Just thinking about that upsets me. The Kyuubi's chakra is hurting Naruto and is slowly killing him. I have to stop him from using it.

I slowly approached him and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stiffen from my actions, but I didn't let that stop me. "Naruto-kun, Hinata's not the only one who cares about you. I can name lots of people who cares, and I know Tsunade-sama loves you despite the arguments you two get in." I then turned him to face me and continued. "I also care about you. It just took me a long time to realize it. You've always been protecting me from danger since we were gennin together. But now it's my turn to protect you from danger. And the most dangerous thing for you right now is the Kyuubi."

"Yeah, I know." he said. "I know I shouldn't use it, but I have no choice. It's trying to force me to use its chakra whenever I fight or get angry. It just isn't easy to keep it out of my mind when it lives in the back of it."

"No it doesn't, Naruto-kun." I told him. I will not believe for a second that the Kyuubi lives in his mind. "The Kyuubi lives here." I added as I touched the seal. "This is your body, not the fox's. Never forget that... for our sake." I blushed at the end. It was time for me to tell him.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto-kun... Like I said, Hinata's not the only one who cares about you." I said before planting a kiss on his cheek. "I also care and will not let anything happen to you. That includes you keeping your promise to me."

I saw his head lower a little. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" he asked softly.

"I know you remember promising me that you would bring Sasuke-kun back. But after a long talk with Din-sama, she made me realize that what I was doing was both selfish and dangerous." I began to explain. "I was putting you in all sorts of danger just so I could have Sasuke-kun back. I wasn't thinking about you back then, and I'm very sorry for that. But now that the goddess has opened my eyes, I now know that what I was looking for was right in front of me this whole time. It wasn't Sasuke-kun that my heart wanted... it was you."

He was completely stunned at my words. "Me?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile. "Like you with Hinata, it took me so long to realize that I was staring at the man I truly wanted all this time and all I did was ignore and abuse him. That's why I don't want you to go after Sasuke-kun anymore."

He then frowned for some reason. I think it was because I mentioned Sasuke-kun, most likely because of how I am addressing him. I really need to stop doing that. "You're lying."

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"Why are you telling me not to go after Sasuke when you yourself once said that you would go in my place?" he asked.

"When was that?" I wondered. Did I actually say that?

"Back on the Tenchi no Hashi." he replied. That's when I started to remember what happened on that bridge. Tears welled up in my eyes at how hurt he was. The amount of pain he was in was unbearable. I'm glad that Yamato-taichou was there to stop him. If I died because of the Kyuubi, he would have been crushed and committed seppuku so the pain and guilt in his heart would stop.

"I know, but I was more concerned about you." I said to him as I began to cry. "You were in so much pain. Your skin was burned away by the Kyuubi's chakra." I then hugged him as my tears flowed like waterfalls. "What would happen if you two ran into each other again? What would the Kyuubi do in order to escape? It would force its chakra through you and more tails will sprout until it is freed. I can't lose you, Naruto-kun... We can't lose you."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto-kun, Hinata and I love you with all our hearts. Please, for our sake, don't go after Sasuke-kun anymore. Stay... stay with us... Stay with us, Naruto-kun." I finally confessed.

I then felt Naruto-kun go limp in my arms. That's when I noticed that he fainted from my confession. Looking at Hinata, I sighed as I now had to carry them both back to Ordon Village.

xxxxx

I sat in the room that Ilia allowed Hinata and I to use for awhile as I waited for my friend to awaken.

As I did, many thoughts ran through my head. How will Hinata react to me having deep feelings for the one she loves? Will she accept it and share him with me... or will she fight me for him? And what about Naruto? Now that he knows, what will his reaction be? Will he accept us into his heart... or will he turn us down? I know he wanted to date me for a long time, but do those feelings still exist in his heart anymore?

So many questions, and not a single answer anywhere.

A soft moan alerted me to Hinata waking up. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. "Welcome back, sleepyhead."

Hinata sat up and looked at me. "Sakura-san, how did I end up in bed?" she wondered before looking out the window. "Was I out that long?"

"Not really. It was about thirty minutes tops." I replied. "What did you do to his clone, anyway?"

Hinata blushed. "I... I k-kissed i-it on t-the ch-cheek." she replied, her old habit returning.

I smiled. "Well, considering what he said to tease you, I think he's starting to get the hint." I then sighed. "But then, do you think he'll accept us?"

I heard her gasp at my question. "A-Accept us? Y-You mean you l-like him too now?" she asked.

I nodded. "I do, Hinata. Actually, I liked him for a while, but it took Din-sama to make me realize it... along with all the pain I had caused him." I then explained everything to her... Naruto-kun's promise to bring Sasuke-kun back to me, the battle on the Tenshi no Hashi and what Din told me about my feelings for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. I also told her what happened after she fainted between myself and Naruto-kun.

When I finished, Hinata looked at me with her big lavender eyes. "Sakura-san, why are you telling me this?" she wondered.

"Because we both love the same man. You deserve to know, being in love with him for years now." I answered. "Besides, Din-sama said we can share him if there are no issues between us and Naruto-kun treates us equally. Would you prefer him not to share us and have him choose between us, knowing that while one of us would be happy, the other would not?"

Hinata frowned and shook her head. "No... that sounds unfair to him, forcing him to choose between two girls that love him." I smiled, hoping that was her answer. "But then, what about Sasuke-san?"

"What about him?"

"What will you do when you see him again?" she asked me. "You liked him for a long time. Are you going to go after him, even if you have to leave Naruto-kun?"

I sighed. Somehow, I knew Hinata would ask me that question. "I... I don't know, Hinata. I know it seems wrong to love Naruto and still care about Sasuke-kun... but I just can't get over him for some reason. I know he tried to kill Naruto-kun more than once, killed his brother out of vengence and has betrayed Konoha by going to Orochimaru." I looked away from the other kunoichi as I wondered why I can't let Sasuke-kun go. He betrayed his home, his squad, his friends... and yet I still pine for him and I don't know why.

I closed my eyes as a few tears escaped. 'Why can't I let him go? Why won't my heart let me love Naruto-kun? Why am I still hurting him?!' I mentally cried, wishing I had answers to these questions.

I then felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I looked beside me to see Hinata smiling at me. "What's wrong, Sakura-san?" she asked gently.

"I can't let him go! I can't let Sasuke-kun go... and I don't know why!" I cried, the floodgates bursting opening as my tears flowed freely. "I want to love Naruto-kun... I want to love him so bad! But I can't if that traitor still has my heart!"

Hinata held me as I cried out my anguish. How can I face Naruto-kun now?

xxxxx

Two weeks later, I walked back to the village after I finished my morning workout and saw Naruto-kun meditating on top of a small plateau. Surrounding him are several birds. I think there's about six or seven of them.

I saw the villagers and Ilia staring at him in awe. "What's going on?" I whispered to Ilia.

"Naruto's been up there for the past three hours and looked really depressed." she whispered back. "Apparently, he likes two girls and doesn't know what to do. He can't choose between them because they're both close to him, so I told him to think on it for awhile. That was an hour ago."

I had to hide my surprise when Ilia said that. He likes us... but is confused about it. Somehow, I'm not too surprised. After my confession, I didn't speak of it again... not until I can remove Sasuke-san from my heart for good. Sadly, it's going far too slow for my liking, even if I am making progress. "Okay, so where do the birds come in?" I asked, changing the subject from private to public.

"Oh, those flew in minutes after we got done talking." Ilia turned back to the sight before us and added, "I don't know how he's doing it, but it's amazing. It's like they're not even bothered by his presense."

'That just might be the case.' I mused. I then looked around as a thought occured to me. "Where's Hinata-chan?"

"Oh, she's towards the front of the crowd." Link replied as he walked up to us. He then looked at Naruto and added, "They're still there? It's been an hour and they haven't flown away yet?"

"I think I may know why." I said before walking over to Hinata-chan... once I found her. When I stood next to her, I whispered, "Hinata-chan, use your Byakugan and see if anything's different about Naruto-kun."

She nodded and activated her doujutsu. After I admitted my feeling for Naruto-kun to Hinata-chan, she and I grew closer as friends. While we have yet to make a move to tell our favorite blond until I have completely let the traitor go, we have made plans for when we do make our move.

After a moment, Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. "Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun's chakra is just like it was when he fought Pain." she whispered to me. "I think he's training to master Sennin Mōdo." Naruto-kun told us a few things about Sennin Mōdo. While it makes him invincible, super strong and grants him chakra senory abilities, he can only hold it for about five minutes... less if he were to use any jutsu. He even said that the Rasenshuriken is so powerful, he can only use it twice before his senjutsu chakura runs out, which leaves him exhausted afterwards. Plus, should something go wrong while he's gathering the natural energy needed for Sennin Mōdo, he'll start to turn into a toad... before becoming a stone statue forever. He explained to us that so long as he practiced regularly along with having a special cane with him, he'll be fine.

I nodded before going back to inform Link and Ilia. "So, what is he doing?" Link asked me.

"He's training to become one with nature. It's hard to explain, but it's something he learned to do recently." I explained.

"Amazing." Ilia said as she continued to watch Naruto-kun and the birds surrounding him... until they flew away when Naruto-kun moved his arm to grab a stick on his lap. "Sakura, look!"

I turned and saw that Naruto-kun's face looked a bit different. He had a few warts as well as a larger nose than normal. 'He must be turning into a toad.' I thought before I saw him hit himself with the stick, which then returned his face back to normal. I blinked before taking a good look at the stick, which I assumed is the cane he mentioned. It wasn't very big, roughly a bit longer than his forearm. There was no distinguishing features other than its cane-like shape. It looked like an ordinary stick. But judging from what it did to Naruto-kun, it was anything but ordinary.

Suddenly, Naruto-kun opened his eyes and looked to be upset about something. He then looked around and saw the crowd, blinked and wondered out loud, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Well, you did have seven birds around you." Rusl replied.

"Yeah, I know. Birds always nest on me when I meditate like that." Naruto-kun pointed out before jumping down with the cane in his grasp. "So, does somebody need me for something?"

Suddenly, we all heard a cry for help and looked towards the ranch, where one of the goats have just escaped. As swift as the wind, Naruto darted over and grabbed the goat by the horns before picking it up and carrying it back to the ranch.

I heard Link chuckle at the sight. "No matter how many times I see it, I still have a hard time believing it." he said mirthfully, though he wished that he had the strength to do that. "Well, I better go get him. We have a delivery to make soon... a big one."

xxxxx

It was three days later that Naruto-kun, Link and Epona returned. When Hinata-chan, Ilia and I greeted them, they each looked tired and a bit roughed up, Naruto-kun more so than Link and Epona since his left arm is both bandaged up and in a sling.

"Hinata-chan, check on Epona." I ordered, now in doctor mode, before I approached the boys. "What the hell happened out there? I thought it was supposed to be a simple delivery."

"It was... before we were attacked by bandits... twice." Link replied as my glowing hands examined him for injuries. "On our way to Hyrule Castle Town, a small group of bandits tried to take Epona and our cargo, but Naruto fought them off. On our way back, they returned with triple the force... and their leader."

"Their leader was out for blood and had this huge mace to boot. One hit from that thing would've broken Link's arm... if I didn't take the hit for him." Naruto-kun added before gestering to his bandaged left arm. "Even with the handicap, I was able to take them down and destroy that damn club. That was several hours ago."

"Well Naruto-kun, your arm's definitely broken. And aside from some minor cuts and bruises, you're both fine." I reported. "Hinata-chan, how's Epona?"

"Epona-chan only has very minor injuries. I'm treating them now." she replied while healing the horse of her wounds.

"That's good to hear." I said before turning to Ilia. "Do you mind watching Naruto-kun for a sec while I heal Link?"

"No, not at all." Ilia replied, but then ask, "But what about Naruto's arm?"

"I've patched it up for now. I'm going to need Hinata-chan's help to completely heal it." I lied smoothly before proceeding to heal Link of his injuries. Of course, I could've healed Naruto-kun's broken arm and it would take several days for it to be good as new. However, I am tired of putting off the eventual conversation between Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and myself.

We must tell him... tonight.

xxxxx

After Hinata-chan and I were done with Link and Epona, we took Naruto-kun back to our new home. While they were gone, Rusl helped us pick out a place where we built a small house for the three of us. It's actually not too far from Link's house. It wasn't much at the moment... just a few rooms overall, but it was enough until Naruto-kun got back to help us add more rooms and make it more like a home.

We entered the small house and took Naruto-kun to one of the two bedrooms. We gently laid him on the bed and begun to work on his arm so it was fully healed. He didn't say anything as he watched us work.

It took us several minutes, but we were finished. "All done, Naruto-kun. Try moving your arm slowly." I said to him.

Naruto-kun nodded and Hinata-chan and I saw him move his arm, wincing in minor pain. While it was healed, it was still rather tender and would ache for awhile.

I then nodded to myself before sitting him up and putting his arm in a cast. "This is so you can sleep tonight. In the morning, I'll check to see how your arm's doing. I'll remove the cast once it's fully healed." I explained.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." Naruto-kun replied before we eased him back down on the bed.

"Anytime, Naruto-kun." I smiled and winked at Hinata-chan, who returned it with a blush.

Naruto-kun looked back and forth between us, his face set in confusion. "Girls, what's up?" he asked us.

Hinata-chan and I sighed as we sat down on the bed. It's time we tell him, ready or not.

xxxxx

A/N: It's about time I bought this chapter to an end. I've been working on this one chapter for almost three months! Sheesh... well, please read and review. Just no flames please. Din doesn't need any more.

Okay, if you haven't figured it out yet, this chapter was in Sakura's point of view. This will be a recurring theme in this series, though not to such an extreme. The rest of this story will be like this, but in Naruto and Hinata's point of view. Also, if you see a scene that was in this chapter in one of theirs, don't tell me because I put it there for a reason. Some of these scenes will be featured again during this story so you'll know each side of the scene and not just one. And yes, I left it on a cliffhanger on purpose.

Okay, so what do I have planned for Sakura, you might be wondering? Well, I will give you a few hints right now. But first, just know that they'll each receive a variety of abilities based on the element of the goddess that chose them. And yes, they'll have to learn about them before they can use them. They'll also receive a special weapon and several different tools that are featured in other Legend of Zelda games. I don't know if I'd mentioned this last chapter or not, so I'm mentioning it here so you'll know. For Sakura, she'll have power over fire and earth and can even combine them into lava. Her weapon is a special pair of clawed gauntlets. They'll also have a bow and a bomb bag. Sakura will carry regular bombs while her bow shoots fire arrows. And like Link, they'll also have an animal form when they pass through the Curtain of Twilight. Sakura's animal form is a small sky dragon... and I do mean small compaired to their actual size.

The next chapter will be in Naruto's point of view and will take place several weeks after this chapter.

Jutsu Translations:

Konoha Keichuu no Shugyou: Leaf Concentration Practice  
Tenshi no Shuuren: Kaze: Natural Element Training: Wind

Bunshin no Jutsu: Clone Technique  
Henge no Jutsu: Transformation Technique  
Kawarimi no Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique  
Han'youin no Jutsu: Generic Sealing Technique

Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto and Zelda: Worlds Collide***

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link/Memory_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter 3**

A hero filled with courage and a desire to protect. A will that cannot be changed, but is as everchanging as the wind. A heart that suffered in a sea of hatred, but is unyielding by the will of others.

For his heart to heal, I must guide him. He has been left alone to fend for himself for far too long. I will not stand for it anymore.

My name is Farore, and this is the tale of my Second Chosen.

xxxxx

The sun is rising, the birds are chirping and a new day has begun. And as I wake up, my surroundings are not what I see, but the events of two months ago that reside before my eyes.

_As soon as Farore touched my shoulders, I found myself elsewhere. Instead of the dark void I was once in, I am now in a forest clearing. I can hear the wildlife all around us and can feel the natural energy flowing from the environment._

_Farore's bright smile never left her face as she gazed into my cerulean eyes. "Naruto, now that we're alone, I can explain to you what being my Second Chosen is all about." the goddess spoke to me. "As my Second Chosen, I shall teach you how to listen to nature and the winds. Of course, that will be easy for you as I can tell that you have a strong connection to the wind as well as nature. I'll also teach you about the abilities you've gained from me." She then snapped her fingers and a pair of chairs grew out of the ground. The chairs are made of wood with soft leaves serving as the cushioning._

_As we took our seats, Farore sat her book on her lap. "Before we start Naruto, I wish to know more about you." said Farore._

_"Why do you want to know?" I asked, generally curious._

_"Well, since I will be helping you master your new abilities, I need to know what all you can do. It makes it easier for me to know what you're capable of." Farore replied. "Why not start with your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future... stuff like that. Then you can tell me of your skills."_

_I shrugged. Sounds simple enough. "Okay. Well, I like my friends, training, ramen and red bean soup. I dislike traitors, liars, the Akatsuki and fresh vegetables. My hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants. My dreams are to be as great as my late mentor, to defeat the Akatsuki and be the greatest Hokage."_

_Farore blinked. She seemed confused about something. "Ho-ka-ge?" she spoke to herself... I think. She then closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. "That means fire shadow, correct?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, it does. But uh... don't you know what a Hokage is?"_

_"I do not, Naruto. Remember that we are from different worlds so I would not know of your culture, just like you wouldn't know of ours." she replied._

_"Okay, so how did you-" I asked, but was interrupted._

_"I asked my sisters about it. Apparently, your friend Sakura told Din about your world and the ninja lifestyle. So I simply asked her what a Hokage is." the Goddess of Courage replied. "Now, please continue."_

_"Okay. Well, as a ninja, I am a combat specialist. My jutsu library is rather small, but very useful in many situations. For starters, I know a jutsu that is very versitle, but is hard for jounin to master. However, I can do it at a level beyond the strongest of kages." I boasted proudly._

_Farore looked interested. "Really? Can you show me?" she asked kindly._

_"Sure!" I grinned before forming the hand sign for my trademark jutsu. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, Farore and myself were surrounded by hundreds of clones. Looking at the green goddess, I saw that she was awed and amazed. "So what do you think?"_

_Farore reached out to touch the nearest clone and the clone shook her hand. "I-It's real!" she gasped. "Din said that the Bunshin no Jutsu produces illusionary clones. I figured that yours did the same."_

_"Nope. My clones are solid, kind of like my shadows." I replied._

_"Your shadows?" Farore asked as I dismissed the clones. I can tell she was confused... who wouldn't be._

_"Yeah. You see, each of my clones can do everything that I can. They also have a mind of their own. Also, everything that they learn is tranferred to me when they are destroyed. According to Kakashi-sensei, that's why they're called shadow clones, since they are shadows of their creator." I explained._

_"Amazing... simply amazing." Farore said, clearly impressed._

_I grinned. "Anyway, I can also summon toads to aid me in battle. While that sounds strange, they can do quite a lot. From spitting water and oil to breathing fire and wind to lifting objects many times their size. They've even taught me some of their techniques." From there, I explained my experiences with the toads of Myoubokuzan. I told her about my friends Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, their father Gamabunta, the toad sages Shima and Fukasaku and everything I've learned from them and Jiraiya-sensei. I then explained about my other jutsu, what I've learned as a ninja and, while I didn't want to, the Kyuubi no Youko. She seemed to show a different reaction when I brought the Kyuubi up. When she asked about my past, I knew I couldn't lie to her. Her eyes alone demanded that I speak the truth. So with a heavy heart, I told her of my past in Konoha, not leaving a single detail out._

_I expected many things to happen. I expected her to be sad for me and my life. I expected her to scream and call me a demon. I even expected her to simply dismiss it and leave me in this void forever. However, what I didn't expect was for her to stand up from her chair, pull me out of mine and hug me._

_Even the following words were unexpected. "You are a very strong boy to endure such pain and loneliness. I cannot claim to understand you, as being a higher being makes me unable to experience such harships without a vessel to live in. I have only did that a few times and I've never known that people could be so cruel to someone so young."_

Her reaction to my past completely shocked me. Not many have tried to comfort me before. Usually it's the other way around. It felt nice to be comforted for once.

I guess I can add another person to my list of friends I can trust.

xxxxx

It was around noon that I arrived at our house for lunch. About a month ago, the girls told me that they had built this place themselves and needed my help to finish it. It took us a few days to make it comforable for us as well as installing a full bathroom so we can bathe, a kitchen for cooking and a cellar for storage purposes. Between the three of us, and a few dozen kage bunshins, we did a pretty good job.

As I went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for three, since we each take turns, I thought about what all have happened between us since we got here two months ago. Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan both love me... and while I didn't tell them at the time, I care about them more than I'm willing to admit.

I think I started to come around while we began our training two months ago.

_It was after lunch when the girls and I went into the forest. It is time for us to train... and I have just the thing to teach them._

_"Girls, I'm sure you looked through the scrolls Nagato left us, right?" I spoke to them. Sealed inside the scroll I was given was a box containing three scrolls. Each scroll held dozens of jutsu from the three elements Nagato told me about. I took a look through them and found many of them that I liked and wanted to learn._

_When I saw them nod, I continued. "Well, I have a feeling that we're going to need as many as we can learn before we have to begin our mission. So what I suggest is for me to teach you two a jutsu that will help you learn them faster."_

_"Are you serious, Naruto-kun?" Hinata-chan asked me. "Does such a jutsu exist?"_

_"There is one that I have mastered, but it uses a lot of chakra." I replied. "I don't know if either of you can learn it or not. But if you're willing to try, I'll teach it to you."_

_Both kunoichis nodded and I even saw Sakura-chan's face show hints of familiarality. She must know what I'm about to teach her. I hope so; saves me the trouble in explaining. "Okay. Let me demonstrate it first so you know what it is." I then formed a hand sign and saw the girls gasp. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A clone of myself appeared next to me and I added, "Hinata-chan, I want you to take my clone into the woods and do something to it. I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't dispel."_

_I can see Hinata-chan's confusion as she nodded with red cheeks. She must be wondering the whole point of this. I saw Sakura-chan get it, but shook my head so she doesn't say anything. I waited a minute for her to return before dispelling my clone. I blushed slightly at what it experienced when it was alone with Hinata-chan._

_I decided to tease her a little bit. "Hinata-chan, if you wanted to kiss me, you should have aimed between the whiskers and not for them." The red on her face deepened in shade as she swayed before she passed out into Sakura-chan's arms._

_Before I ran over to her to see if she was alright, Sakura-chan laid her down. "Don't panic Naruto, she's fine. All she did was faint from the prank you pulled on her." she said to me. "What did she do to your clone, by the way?"_

_"Oh, she kissed it on the cheek." I replied casually with a blush of my own. Not being well-liked made it a bit hard for me to accept affection from others, especially kissing. While I always wanted a kiss from Sakura-chan, I was also nervous about receiving it. To my knowledge, I've been kissed by only four others before: Tsunade-baa-chan on the forehead, Koyuki-hime on the cheek, Isaribi when she saved me in Umi no Kuni and that Fuuka chick when she tried to drain my chakra. I guess Hinata-chan kissing my clone counts as number five._

_Sakura-chan smirked at me, and something told me that it wasn't a good thing. "So... you wanted her to kiss you between the whiskers, huh?" she asked me, and I felt my blush grow. "Maybe you want a kiss from Farore as well... or perhaps even Nayru? I think Din wanted to kiss you."_

_Sakura-chan mentioning me kissing the Golden Goddesses... or them kissing me, made me very nervous. After all, who all is blessed with the chance to spend any amount of time with a deity? But then I remembered something. Sakura-chan mentioned Din... and she kept on staring at Sakura-chan with a smirk on her face. This gave me an idea... one that Ero-sennin would love to see happen. "I don't know, Sakura-chan. I think Din wanted to kiss you instead of me." I shot back, doing my best to remain calm. The mere thought of two girls kissing sounds like it came from Ero-sennin's perverted novels. "She was staring at you for a long time."_

_And there it was... Sakura-chan blushing. I knew I hit the right mark. "W-What are you talking about?" she stammered. Yep... I hit the mark dead center. "Don't say such stupid things!"_

_I smirked at her blushing face... but then looked down at Hinata-chan. She was still out cold... and it reminded me of when I thought she died._

"I used to cry and give up... I made many wrong turns. But you... you helped me find the right path. I always chased after you. I wanted to catch up to you. I wanted to walk beside you all the time. I just wanted to be with you... you changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you!"

_Those words lingered in my mind as she fought to free me. I could see the truth in her eyes as she crawled over to me after Pain defeated her. I wanted her to run... to save herself... anything but to be hurt anymore. And seeing her being stabbed by Pain... It hurt... it hurt more than any injury I received in my life. I didn't want to see her hurt... I didn't want her down there... I just..._

_"Sakura-chan..." I breathed, my thoughts spiraling out of control. I needed someone to talk to... and she's the only one I can trust at the moment._

_"Naruto?" I heard her say. I noticed her looking at me before following where my eyes are resting on. "Is something bothering you? You know you can tell me anything, right?"_

_I swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to ask this simple question. "Tell me... is what she said to me true? Does she... does she really love me?"_

_Sakura-chan gasped. I'm not sure why, but she looked surprised. "She does, Naruto. For as long as we've known her, she's cared about you. Heaven knows why, but her heart is devoted to you and you alone." she told me._

_As soon as I heard those words, I thought back and tried to remember every time Hinata-chan and I crossed paths. She and I both started the Ninja Academy at the same time, but I didn't pay much attention to her. She was always very quiet, so it was easy not to notice her. But I do remember finding her being picked on by three kids a year or two older than us. I drew their attention from her to me and beat one of them up... until the other two started beating on me. They eventually ran away after an adult, a Hyuuga I think, showed up. And since he was an adult, he left me there while taking Hinata-chan away. I don't know if she remembered, but I recalled the man telling her not to go near me. It always hurt to hear adults telling kids to stay away from me. I hated remembering my painful childhood. Not many happy memories there... or any for that matter._

_I then recalled that she never once teased me... even when everyone else did. I remember Sakura-chan telling me that she has always been watching me. I even remember Shino telling me that she wishes to prove herself to her father... and to me, and created a new jutsu because of that wish._

_I tore myself from my musings and gazed at Hinata-chan's still form again. "So it's true... and I never knew until recently." I said to myself._

_"When did she tell you?" Sakura-chan asked._

_"When I was battling Pain." I replied. "I was pinned to the ground and was unable to move. He killed Jijii-sensei and knocked his wife away before she showed up and tried to free me."_

_A moment later, I felt Sakura-chan wrap her arms around me. I stiffened from her actions, not sure why she's suddenly hugging me. "Naruto-kun, Hinata's not the only one who cares about you. I can name lots of people who cares, and I know Tsunade-sama loves you despite the arguments you two get in." She then turned me to face her before continuing. "I also care about you. It just took me a long time to realize it. You've always been protecting me from danger since we were gennin together. But now it's my turn to protect you from danger. And the most dangerous thing for you right now is the Kyuubi."_

_"Yeah, I know." I said, well aware of how dangerous the Kyuubi's chakra is. Attacking and nearly killing Ero-sennin was a big eye-opener for me. I swore to myself to never use its chakra again. Even now, when Tou-san fixed the seal, I can feel it trying to push its influence onto me, if only a little. But when I'm angry or exhausted, I can feel that push become stronger until its chakra slips through and envelops me. "I know I shouldn't use it, but I have no choice. It's trying to force me to use its chakra whenever I fight or get angry. It just isn't easy to keep it out of my mind when it lives in the back of it."_

_"No it doesn't, Naruto-kun." That's when I realized that she's addressing me the same way she addresses Sasuke. "The Kyuubi lives here." she added as she touched the seal. "This is your body, not the fox's. Never forget that... for our sake."_

_I saw her blush and wondered why. "Sakura-chan..."_

_"Naruto-kun... Like I said, Hinata's not the only one who cares about you." she said before kissing me on the cheek. That makes Sakura-chan number six. "I also care and will not let anything happen to you. That includes you keeping your promise to me."_

_My head lowered a little. "What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" I asked softly._

_"I know you remember promising me that you would bring Sasuke-kun back. But after a long talk with Din-sama, she made me realize that what I was doing was both selfish and dangerous." she began to explain. "I was putting you in all sorts of danger just so I could have Sasuke-kun back. I wasn't thinking about you back then, and I'm very sorry for that. But now that the goddess has opened my eyes, I now know that what I was looking for was right in front of me this whole time. It wasn't Sasuke-kun that my heart wanted... it was you."_

_I was completely stunned. "Me?"_

_"Yes." she replied with a smile. "Like you with Hinata, it took me so long to realize that I was staring at the man I truly wanted all this time and all I did was ignore and abuse him. That's why I don't want you to go after Sasuke-kun anymore."_

_I then frowned as something clicked in my head. "You're lying."_

_"What?"_

_"Why are you telling me not to go after Sasuke when you yourself once said that you would go in my place?" I asked her._

_"When was this?" she wondered._

_"Back on the Tenchi no Hashi." I replied. Even though I was full of rage while I was fighting Orochimaru, I could still hear what was going on. I heard Sakura-chan shout at me to stop, that she will go after Sasuke instead. I saw her tears and how hurt she was that the Youko no Koromo was enveloping me. I never wanted her to see it, but Orochimaru pissed me off to the point where I could not hold it back. But once it went away, I didn't know what happened. It was Yamato-taichou that filled me in and my mind filled in the rest._

_"I know, but I was more concerned about you." she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "You were in so much pain. Your skin was burned away by the Kyuubi's chakra." She then hugged me and I can feel her tears land on my jacket. "What would happen if you two ran into each other again? What would the Kyuubi do in order to escape? It would force its chakra through you and more tails will sprout until it is freed. I can't lose you, Naruto-kun... We can't lose you."_

_"Sakura-chan..." She isn't about to say what I think she is... is she?_

_"Naruto-kun, Hinata and I love you with all our hearts. Please, for our sake, don't go after Sasuke-kun anymore. Stay... stay with us... Stay with us, Naruto-kun." She did... she said she loved me... just like Hinata-chan._

_It was too much for me to handle and I fainted right in her arms._

To think that Sakura-chan saying that she loves me would make me faint... Well, there's a first time for everything.

We didn't bring that up again for two and a half weeks. It was after they healed my left arm when they brought it up. To say that I was stunned would be the understatement of the year.

_"This is so you can sleep tonight. In the morning, I'll check to see how your arm's doing. I'll remove the cast once it's fully healed." Sakura-chan explained to me as she wrapped my injured arm in a cast._

_"Thank you, Sakura-chan." I replied before she and Hinata-chan eased me down on the bed._

_"Anytime, Naruto-kun." Sakura-chan smiled and winked at Hinata-chan, who returned it with a blush._

_I looked back and forth between them in confusion. "Girls, what's up?" I asked them. 'Something's on their minds, but what?' I wondered._

_Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan sighed as they sat down on the bed. "Naruto-kun, do you remember what I said to you over two weeks ago?" Sakura-chan asked._

_I nodded with a blush. How could I forget her admitting that she and Hinata-chan love me? "I remember. I even talked to Ilia about it a few days ago."_

_"Why did you talk to Ilia-san, Naruto-kun?" Hinata-chan wondered with a smaller blush than usual._

_"Well, I needed some advice and I thought another girl would be able to help me." I admitted as I remembered how that went._

"You okay, Naruto?" I heard as I meditated on top of a small plateau in the village.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and saw Link's friend Ilia climbing the plateau. "Why, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just wondering if you're okay." Ilia replied. "You look depressed."

I blinked, wondering how she could tell, but then chalked it up as women's intuition. Jiraiya-sensei told me about a woman's sense of perception. Of course, he never explained how they did it, except for saying, "Many men have tried to figure that our for centuries and turned up nothing. It is simply one of life's greatest mysteries."

I sighed and decided to ask for her advice. "Ilia, can you help me with something... personal. It involves a girl." I said.

Ilia blinked at me, but then nodded and sat down next to me. "Is it about Sakura or Hinata?" she asked.

"Actually, it's about both of them." I saw the slight confusion on her face and continued. "You see, I like them both and I know they like me, but I just don't know what to do. I can't choose one or the other because they're both close to me. I don't want to hurt them like that."

"So you need some advice on what to do, right?" I nodded and looked at Ilia, almost desperate for some guidence. "Well Naruto, this is a tough one. To be honest, I never had a boyfriend before, so it's kinda out of my range. However, what I think you should do is think on it for awhile. Compare the two girls to each other, including your relationship with them. Really give it some thought. I'm sure you'll come up with the right answer."

_Unfortunately, I couldn't come up with anything. No matter which one I chose, one would end up hurt. And if I chose neither, all three of us would be hurt. I just didn't know what to do._

_"So did her advice help?" Sakura-chan questioned._

_I shook my head with a frown. "No, not at all." I replied, but then felt both girls hug me._

_"So you can't decide who to choose, can you?" Hinata-chan said in a way that didn't really sound like a question._

_I shook my head and then felt their soft lips brush against my cheeks. "Then why choose when you can have us both?" Sakura-chan suggested. "I told you that Din-sama opened my eyes to what I was doing to you... and to myself. I've been so blinded by Sasuke-san that I've realized that I was only putting you in danger just to bring him back. And once my eyes were opened to my real feelings, I then learned why I had such a hard time figuring it out."_

_My eyes were wide as a blush crept onto my cheeks. There was a reason why it took her so long? "What was it?" I asked without even realizing it._

_"That night three years ago, I gave my heart to Sasuke-san... and that traitor knocked me out and took it with him." I looked at Sakura-chan and saw tears pouring down her cheeks. She was also upset, which was never a good thing. "I want my heart back... so I can give it to you." She looked happier when she said that._

_It was then that I heard Hinata-chan speak. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and I have talked about this and knew that it wouldn't be fair to have you choose one of us over the other. And you've been alone for so long that you deserve this."_

_"Deserve what?" I asked, but something told me that I didn't have to choose after all. Not to mention that Hinata-chan managed to speak to me without stuttering at all. She only did that during serious situations._

_"Naruto-kun, you've been through so much already... and I put you through so much pain. Let me make it up to you starting right now." Sakura-chan replied. "Let Hinata-chan and I take your pain away. Let us both love you. We promise we'll always be together."_

_I stared at the two kunoichis, stunned into total silence. As I processed what they've said, I found myself wanting to give only one answer, but couldn't as I was too stunned to respond. But once that wore off, I gave them my response._

_I answered them by giving them each a kiss._

Since that night, the girls and I took things slow, mostly because I needed to be eased into it. After all, being neglected as I was, I didn't really know what to do with a girlfriend. And since I now have two, I was even more confused. At least the girls are patient with me.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Sakura-chan asked if the food was done. That's when I realized that it was and brought it to the table. And after giving my two girlfriends a kiss on the cheek, we dined.

"So, anything new we should know about?" Sakura-chan asked me. Several days ago, Link, Rusl and I made a special delivery to Hyrule Castle and we got to meet the Princess of Hyrule. We just got back last night and we were tired from the trip.

"Well, I got to meet Zelda-hime when we were at the castle." I said to them. "I secretly sent a clone to give her a scroll telling her of our mission. Hopefully, she'll believe us and send us a response."

"That was very risky of you, Naruto-kun. Are you sure she'll believe us?" Hinata-chan wondered.

"I'm sure she will. Nagato said that she has the Triforce of Wisdom, so Nayru-sama probably visited her in a dream and spoke about us." I explained.

**"He's right."** we all heard before Nayru appeared in a flash of blue light. "After you gave her that scroll, Naruto, I paid her a visit and confirmed what you wrote."

"So to what do we owe this visit?" Hinata-chan asked the goddess. "I thought you didn't make appearances unless it was a dire emergency."

"We don't, but I'm here to present you with a special task." Nayru replied. "Din is willing to make each of you a weapon so you can better aid our hero when the Dark One decides to make his move. But first, you'll each need to make contact with a different leader."

"Who and why?" I wondered.

"They will need your protection when the Dark One makes his move. We will take you to them when the time is right." the goddess explained. "However, you three are not ready to make that journey. Instead, you must prepare for your role by training with your new weapon. But since Din has yet to make them, she has given me a set of practice weapons to give to you three." She then produced three scrolls, two wooden swords of different lengths, a pair of kali sticks and a pair of wooden claws from the ether. "Naruto, the swords are yours. Din wants you to get used to wielding them both so you are ready for the weapons she has for you. Also, Farore would like you to find a shield for defense. Sakura, the wooden claws will get you used to the special weapon Din has in mind for you. And Hinata, I've asked Din to make a special pair of kali sticks for you. So once you're used to these, call for me and I'll give you the next set."

"The next set?" Hinata-chan wondered as she accepted the kali sticks and one of the scrolls from Nayru.

"That is not for you to know right now, Hinata." Nayru replied as she gave me the wooden swords and a scroll. She then added as she gave Sakura-chan the wooden claws and the last scroll, "Now, practice and be ready for when you are needed. The scrolls contain the weapon's fighting style. Oh, and Princess Zelda would like to meet the three of you in two weeks' time. Ruling over an entire kingdom has her quite busy, but she was able to clear up some time for the three of you. My sisters and I will be present to help explain things."

We nodded before we bowed to the goddess. "Thank you, Nayru-sama."

Nayru giggled before she returned the bow. "You're welcome." she said before she vanished the same way she arrived.

xxxxx

After lunch, we went into the forest to train some more. This time, though, with our new weapons.

"Naruto-kun, what will you do about the shield?" Hinata-chan asked me. "Ordona doesn't have any shields."

Hinata-chan was right. No one in Ordona has a shield, not even a wooden one. And the only ones with a weapon are Rusl and Link. "Hmm... well, I could try to make one out of wood." I replied. "Seems to be my best option for now."

"That could work, but do you even know how to carve a shield out of wood?" Sakura-chan questioned. I shook my head no, not having a slightest clue where to even begin. "Well, let me make you one. It should be done by tomorrow." She then formed a hand sign I myself use quite often and a second Sakura appeared next to her.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." I said before giving her a kiss.

Sakura-chan and her clone giggled before the clone ran off the make the shield.

"Well, let's get started." I said before we each created a clone of ourselves. We gave the clone the scroll so we can read it while practicing.

xxxxx

A/N: Holy crap! I just did a flashback within a flashback! I've never done that before... really!

So where was all the action that was in the last chapter? Wait a minute, the last chapter didn't have any action. Yes, I know that compared to the last chapter, this one is short. This one was mainly to establish the pairing... and to move the story along a little bit. In my opinion, this chapter is a little short and has a lot of flashbacks. But in the end, I think it turned out okay. If you think so, tell me in a review. If not, tell me why you think so in a review. That's what that area down below is for; to let you tell us authors what you think of our stories. Remember: feedback is to help the authors improve so they can write better chapters for you to read. So be kind, please send a review.

Okay, I told you what I have planned for Sakura last chapter, so you might be wondering what I have planned for Naruto, right? Well, he'll have power over wind and, with enough practice, can even fly. His weapons are a series of three special Japanese swords, each with a different power. He'll get himself a shield later on. Naruto will carry bomblings after they are availible while his bow shoots wind arrows. And his animal form is a golden-furred fox. His size is that of Link's wolf form. And no, he'll only have one tail.

Also, since I know someone will ask about it, the girls can only create a few clones a day. While their chakra reserves aren't at the level of a jounin's, their chakra control can rival a kage's. With this in mind, Sakura and Hinata can only make three or four kage bunshins a day. This will slowly increase over time, since they've been using it every day for training.

The next chapter will be in Hinata's point of view and will take place about two weeks after this chapter. It will also be the final chapter of Worlds Collide.

Response Corner:

Xenotype: The Rod of Seasons and the Harp of Ages won't be appearing due to their immense power. If they do show up, like the Harp of Ages did in chapter one, they will not be used by any of the heroes.

Miss Lizzy-chan: Thanks. I like this concept myself.

NeoKenshin: That was my aim, Kenshin. Glad you see I did a good job on it.

Author's Notice: 8/19/2012: Sorry this chapter come two weeks late. I haven't been feeling well and my brother tends to hog the computer at times, mainly at night when I do my best work. That, and with the long drought of writing and updating, I've gotten very lazy. I apologize for that.

Anyway, since the next chapter is the final chapter for this story, which **will** be out next week, I'm gonna move my focus onto my other stories before the next one, Twilight Adventure, is posted. I want to finish arc three of 'The Kitsune and the Neko' as well as post chapters eight, nine and ten of 'Naruto: Pokémon Adventure' before I post 'Naruto and Zelda: Twilight Adventure'. Once that is done, my main focus will be on these three stories and 'Naruto: the Ninja Saiyan'.

Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and Zelda: Worlds Collide***

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
**Deity  
**_Flashback/Mind Link/Memory_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Legend of Zelda.

**Chapter 4**

A maiden filled with wisdom, but also filled with fear and self doubt. A hand that is normally gentle, but can disable all that it touches. A heart so full of love, but has been hurt by the ignorance and arrogance of others.

As a spirit of love, I must guide this poor soul through the trials ahead. If we play our cards right, she will be able to finally be with her destined soulmate.

My name is Nayru, and this is the tale of my Second Chosen.

xxxxx

The morning... my favorite time of the day. During this time, I am never bothered by the pressures of my clan. During this time, I am simply a normal teenage girl that wishes to tell the boy I love how I feel. Now that I have, I hope that he returns my feelings for him. But then again, Naruto-kun is known for being dense about some things. Not only that, but not many people actually cared for him as he grew up.

The number of people that actually did, and not secretly I might add, can be counted with one hand. The first is the late Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. To Naruto-kun, Sandaime-sama was like a kind grandfather. The second is Teuchi Ichiraku. The owner and chef of Ichiraku's Ramen has kept Naruto-kun fed since he found the small stand at a young age, mainly since no one would let him eat at their establishments or shop at their stores. The third is Ayame Ichiraku, Teuchi-san's daughter. The young woman has cared for Naruto-kun and taught him much of what he knows before and during his time at the Ninja Academy. To him, Ayame-chan is like a loving older sister, caring for and supporting her little brother.

The fourth, to my surprise, is my late mother, Hikari Hyuuga. From what Otou-sama told me after I learned about the Kyuubi no Youko being sealed inside Naruto-kun, Okaa-sama adored Naruto-kun and had did her best to protect him, going as far as trying to adopt him if for nothing else than to give him a good home. Sadly, the clan elders were highly against it and even threatened to kill him if she didn't stop trying to adopt him. Years later, I received a letter from her saying that the elders were responsible for her death as she found evidence that would have them executed for treason and murder. I have yet to tell Otou-sama or Hokage-sama about this for I feared for Naruto-kun's, Hanabi-jou-chan's and Neji-nii-san's lives as the elders could have them killed just to keep me quiet. However, with Naruto-kun as the last toad summoner, killing him would cause the toads to declare war on the Hyuuga clan. And while the clan is strong, they cannot defeat the sages of Myoubokuzan.

But that was all in the past. Now, Naruto-kun has returned my feelings and we're currently dating. But he's also dating Sakura-chan as well. While that is strange, Sakura-chan and I no longer think so. Naruto-kun needs us in his life and we're not going to abandon him. He's been alone for so long. It's time to shine some light in the darkness he had to call a life for so long.

Drawing my thoughts away from the past and Naruto-kun's dark childhood, I open my eyes and am greeted not by my surroundings, but what I've learned ten weeks ago.

_As soon as Nayru touched my shoulders, I found myself in a location different from what I was previously in. Instead of a void of darkness, I am now standing on a vast lake. I can see the fish swimming beneath us as we stood above the water._

_Nayru smiled warmly at me, and her visage was replaced with my late mother for a brief instant. "Hinata, there is much I wish to tell you. This is why I brought us here." the goddess spoke gently. "As my Second Chosen, I shall teach you about Hyrule's history, the land as it is now and of the abilities you've gained from me." She then snapped her fingers and a pair of chairs rose from the lake. The chairs seemed to be made of ice with sea-blue cushions to make them more comfortable._

_As we took our seats, Nayru snapped her fingers again and a blanket fell onto our laps. "Now that we're nice and warm, why don't we spend some time and introduce ourselves." Nayru said to me._

_"What would you like to know?" I asked._

_"Well, let's start with your likes, your dislikes, any hobbies you might have and your dreams for the future. Afterwards, you can tell me what all you can do. That way, I know of your capabilities and can properly train you in what I will give you." Nayru replied._

_I nodded in understanding. "Um, I like my friends, helping others, cinnamon buns and red bean soup. I dislike anyone who hurts my friends, traitors, how my clan is run and seafood. My hobbies are gardening, pressing flowers and dancing. My dreams are to unite my clan's two houses into one, protect Naruto-kun from the Akatsuki and..." I stopped right here and blushed, not wanting to reveal my deepest dream to her._

_But Nayru seems to know what it is. "You wish to marry that boy Naruto." she stated rather than asked. I nodded the affirmative. There's no reason to hide it if she already knew. "You must love him very much to wish to be with him for the rest of your life." I nodded again with a huge blush. "Well, perhaps I can help you with that."_

_"How?" I asked. If she could help me, I would be eternally grateful._

_She curled a finger at me. "Come here and let me see your memories of him. By knowing of your interactions with him, I can come up with the best solution." she said to me. Following her instructions, I got up and stepped closer to her. I idly noticed the blanket on my lap simply floated in the air, not once touching the water below us. She touched my head and closed her eyes, and I felt her presense searching my mind for my memories of Naruto-kun._

_It was a few minutes that she left the corridors of my mind and motioned for me to return to my seat. Once I did, the blanket returned to my lap. "Such a happy child he once was. But his happiness was nothing more than an illusion." she said to me. "I'm sure you've noticed that his smiles were all fake. I doubt he ever smiled a truly happy smile in a long time. But then, you and I wouldn't know if he had or not, so there is no point in trying to wonder about it." She then sighed. "From what I saw of him through your memories, the boy is very dense when it comes to certain subjects like love. Someone like that won't be able to see the discreet messages you've been sending him over the years. No, I believe that a more direct approach would be the most effective. But the one you tried was not the best idea, I'd say."_

_I frowned as I thought of what happened before coming here. Naruto-kun was fighting Pain all alone and was losing. I couldn't just sit there and watch him get taken from us. No, I had to step in. I had to fight Pain to free Naruto-kun. There was no other way at the time and I doubt anyone else would have assisted him, especially since he told us not to help him. I understood that I would only get in his way. But in the state he was in, I couldn't sit on the sidelines and watch my beloved die._

_"Hinata." Nayru called out to get my attention. "You told Naruto that you loved him. He knows that now, so all you need to do is show that love somehow. You must make your feelings known to him in a more physical way. Do that and your wish will be realized."_

_"Yes, I understand." I said with a nod, fully determined to accomplish what I've wanted for years._

_"Now that we've finished with that, tell me of your abilities." Nayru said._

_"Well, I am skilled in my clan's taijutsu style, the Jyuuken. But because the form is too stiff for me, I altered it to be more flexible."_

_"Really? That's quite a feat for someone so young." Nayru commented. "What name did you give it and what does Jyuuken mean in your language?"_

_"Jyuuken means Gentle Fist. As for the style, I never gave it a name." I admitted. "But since you've mentioned it, I think I'll call it Jyuuken: Hikari Ryuu... after my late mother."_

_"Is Hikari the name of your mother?" Nayru asked me._

_"Yes. She was the only source of happiness I had at home. Everything else was so boring and dull." I replied with a frown. I truly miss my mother._

_"I see... Well, please continue." she said to me._

_I nodded before taking a deep breath. "Anyway, I am familiar with __iry__ō ninjutsu and can make a healing cream out of medicinal herbs. It was something my mother taught me when I was very young." I told her. "I am also skilled in elemental manipulation. My sensei, Kurenai, taught me the __Tenshi no Shuuren: Mizu."_

_"And what does that mean?" Nayru interrupted._

_"It means Natural Element Training: Water. It teaches a ninja how to control and master that type of elemental chakra." I explained._

_"And what can you do with it?" the goddess wondered._

_I stood up and walked away from her so I have enough room for my jutsu. "Are you ready?" Nayru nodded as I moved my arms around me. I started out slow and slowly picked up the speed. I can tell that she can see the thin strands of chakra I'm releasing from my palms. I then called out, "__Shugohakke: Rokujuu Yonshou!" and picked up the speed even more. My hands were literal blurs as I moved them about, my absolute defense at full strength._

_"Hmm..." Nayru seemed to be thinking about something as she waved her hand. I then saw an orb of water shoot towards me, but my jutsu slashed it to bits. "Impressive. You can stop now." she said, and I took it as my cue to end my jutsu._

I remember her being very impressed at how effective my jutsu is. It was a refreshing thing for a change, since my own father doesn't show it enough. Even Neji-nii-san is proud of how strong I've become.

But most of all, Nayru reminded me of one of Naruto-kun's many faults. I can't believe I forgot about that back then. Well, now that I have him, I can show him what love feels like. I know that in time, he'll propose to me... but that's for later. Right now, I have much to show him and so little time to do it in.

xxxxx

Ten weeks... We've been in this world for ten weeks and still the Dark One has yet to appear. Well, at least this gives us time to prepare. Tomorrow, we're leaving to see Zelda-hime at Hyrule Castle. Unlike before, we can travel at shinobi speed and be there within hours instead of the day and a half it takes Rusl-san, Link-kun and Epona-chan. We told them that we'll be gone for a day or two. We know that they can manage without us, but they did appriciate the help.

Since we won't be leaving until tomorrow morning, Sakura-chan and I decided to treat our Naruto-kun to something special tonight. Right now, we have him inbetween us as we cuddled up to him while relaxing on our roof, watching the sun set, the moon rise and the stars shine in the night sky. We have a blanket wrapped around us for warmth, but we prefer our Naruto-kun instead.

The three of us have done so much these past ten weeks. On our first week, we've begun to learn some of the ninjutsu Nagato-san gave us.

_It was after lunch when Sakura-san, Naruto-kun and I went into the forest. It was time for us to train. We need to be prepared for what's to come._

_"Girls, I'm sure you looked through the scrolls Nagato left us, right?" Naruto-kun spoke to us. Inside the scroll Naruto-kun was given was a box containing three scrolls. Each scroll contained dozens of jutsu from three different elements: fire, wind and water. I looked through them and found a few intersting jutsu I would like to learn. Despite my clan frowning upon the use of non-clan techniques, I still wanted to learn some useful jutsu. I checked my elemental affinity with Kurenai-sensei's help and we found that I have a strong affinity for water and a minor affinity for lightning. I would've asked Kakashi-sensei to teach me a few of those jutsu, but I didn't want my clan to know about it... well, except for Neji-nii-san. He would find out sooner or later._

_When Sakura-san and I nodded, Naruto-kun continued. "Well, I have a feeling that we're going to need as many as we can learn before we have to begin our mission. So what I suggest is for me to teach you two a jutsu that will help you learn them faster."_

_"Are you serious, Naruto-kun?" I asked him. "Does such a jutsu exist?"_

_"There is one that I have mastered, but it uses a lot of chakra." Naruto-kun replied. "I don't know if either of you can learn it or not. But if you're willing to try, I'll teach it to you."_

_We nodded and I couldn't help but wonder what jutsu Naruto-kun will teach us. I didn't have to wait long as he started speaking again. "Okay. Let me demonstrate it first so you know what it is." I saw him form a hand sign and gasped. That hand sign is for his... "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A clone of himself appeared next to him and he added, "Hinata-chan, I want you to take my clone into the woods and do something to it. I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't dispel."_

_While confused, I nodded with red cheeks. Never has Naruto-kun addressed me in such a way. That made me realize that he must care about me more than before I told him I loved him. Oh, I hope that's the case and I'm not just imagining things. But then again, I remember him addressing me with chan when we first came to this world._

_Deciding to put these thoughts aside for later, I followed his instructions and took the clone into the woods. I then wondered what the point of this was, but then decided to use his clone as a way to test my nerve to admit my feelings more physically._

_I looked at his clone, who was looking at me curiously. Most likely wondering what I might do to it. I then smiled and kissed its whiskered cheek. I saw it blush and I blushed as well. I can't believe I just did that!_

_"Um, I think you should go back now. You don't want them jumping to conclusions, do you?" Naruto-kun's clone said to me._

_I nodded before I walked back to the others. When I got back, I saw Naruto-kun suddenly blush... but why would he do that?_

_"Hinata-chan, if you wanted to kiss me, you should have aimed between the whiskers and not for them." he suddenly said in a teasing manner. Now I understand why he said he would teach us that jutsu. The clones can sustain information and send it back to us. That means he knew I kissed it! My blush worsened at the thought as I swayed. Before I knew it, the world around me suddenly went black._

I remember coming to later that day and chatting with Sakura-chan about Naruto-kun. That was a very emotional day for her.

_I moaned softly as I woke up. Opening my eyes, I glanced around the room and saw that I was in the room Ilia-san let Sakura-san and I use for awhile._

_"Welcome back, sleepyhead." I heard Sakura-san say._

_I sat up and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura-san, how did I end up in bed?" I wondered before taking a look out the window. "Was I out that long?"_

_"Not really. It was about thirty minutes tops." Sakura-san replied. "What did you do to his clone, anyway?"_

_I blushed as I remembered kissing Naruto-kun's clone. "I... I k-kissed i-it on t-the ch-cheek." I replied, my old stuttering habit resurfacing._

_Sakura-san smiled at me. "Well, considering what he said to tease you, I think he's starting to get the hint." She then sighed. "But then, do you think he'll accept us?"_

_I gasped. She didn't say what I think she said... did she? "A-Accept us? Y-You mean you l-like him too now?" I asked._

_Sakura-san nodded. "I do, Hinata. Actually, I liked him for a while, but it took Din-sama to make me realize it... along with all the pain I had caused him." She then explained several things to me... Naruto-kun's promise to bring Sasuke-san back to Sakura-san, the battle on the Tenshi no Hashi, what Din-sama told her about her feelings for Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san and what happened after I fainted between her and Naruto-kun._

_When she finished, I looked into her emerald green eyes. "Sakura-san, why are you telling me this?" I wondered._

_"Because we both love the same man. You deserve to know, being in love with him for years now." she answered. "Besides, Din-sama said we can share him if there are no issues between us and Naruto-kun treates us equally. Would you prefer him not to share us and have him choose between us, knowing that while one of us would be happy, the other would not?"_

_I frowned and shook my head. "No... that sounds unfair to him, forcing him to choose between two girls that love him." I saw Sakura-san smile at me. "But then, what about Sasuke-san?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"What will you do when you see him again?" I asked her. "You liked him for a long time. Are you going to go after him, even if you have to leave Naruto-kun?"_

_Sakura-san sighed. "I... I don't know, Hinata. I know it seems wrong to love Naruto and still care about Sasuke-kun... but I just can't get over him for some reason. I know he tried to kill Naruto-kun more than once, killed his brother out of vengence and has betrayed Konoha by going to Orochimaru." She looked away from me, probably wondering why she hasn't let go of Sasuke-san._

_She then closed her eyes and I saw a few tears trail down her cheeks. I got up and wrapped my arms around her. She looked at me and I smiled. "What's wrong, Sakura-san?" I gently asked her._

_As soon as I asked that question, Sakura-san's tears flowed freely. "I can't let him go! I can't let Sasuke-kun go... and I don't know why!" she cried. "I want to love Naruto-kun... I want to love him so bad! But I can't if that traitor still has my heart!"_

_I held Sakura-san as she cried. She needed someone to comfort her right now. I won't leave her to deal with this alone._

After that, she couldn't talk to Naruto-kun about her feelings for over two weeks. We learned from Ilia-chan that Naruto-kun likes us both, but couldn't choose who he liked more. That's when we decided to tell him that he didn't have to choose, that he could have us both and we'd be okay with it.

That turned out to be the right decision as he accepted us both and even gave us a kiss! But tonight, we're going to give our Naruto-kun more than just a kiss. Sakura-chan believes that he'll enjoy it... and I truly hope he does.

Turning my gaze away from the moon, I looked into Naruto-kun's eyes and became entranced by the cerulean orbs. Oh, how I just love looking into his eyes. I always lose myself in them. But tonight, I can't become lost in those endless skies. No, that can wait for another night. "Naruto-kun?"

As soon as I said his name, he turned from the moon to look at me. His wonderful smile painted his face. "Yes, Hinata-chan?" he asked me.

I smiled back at him before leaning further into his arms. "Sakura-chan and I have a surprise for you." I whispered into his ear.

I saw Naruto-kun blush before he responded, "A surprise for me?"

I nodded before Sakura-chan and I took his hands and pulled him inside, the blanket tucked under my arms. This will be a night that none of us will ever forget.

We'll make sure of it.

xxxxx

Such a warm feeling I have. I can feel it growing within me every time I think about Naruto-kun. But ever since we admitted our feelings to each other, the feeling within me would grow as I spend time with the man I love. It's such a wonderful feeling... I don't ever want it to leave me.

We've been traveling for almost three hours and we're currently taking a break. When we woke up this morning, none of us wanted to leave our current comfort. So much love was surrounding us, we didn't even want to wake up. However, we have to meet with the Princess of Hyrule and we can't keep her waiting.

"Ready to go?" Naruto-kun asked us from his position between us.

Sakura-chan and I nodded before we stood up and took off once again.

xxxxx

"So this is Hyrule Castle..." Sakura-chan said in awe as we stared at the large castle before us. "I think it's bigger than Koyuki-hime's castle."

"Yeah, I think so too." Naruto-kun added.

Weeks ago, the three of us started telling each other about the many missions we've been on over the years. Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan told me about their mission to escort the actress Yukie Fujikaze to Yuki no Kuni. They later discovered that her real name is Koyuki Kazahana, heir to the country's throne. They had to protect her from her uncle while liberating the island country. They had succeeded and they even brought Spring to the forever Winter country. Naruto-kun even got an autographed photo of him and the princess, though he said it was rather embarrassing.

Naruto-kun also explained that he went back during his training with Jiraiya-sama. He said that while Yuki no Kuni still has Winter, the rest of the seasons are Spring, which Koyuki-hime named it Haru no Kuni during that time. Koyuki-hime was happy to see him again and even gave him another autographed photo of them together, though he mentioned that this one is much better than the first one.

"Well, let's not stand out here staring at it." I said to them, bringing them out of their thoughts.

"Right, we can't keep the princess waiting." Naruto-kun added before we approached the gates.

xxxxx

After we were let in, we were guided to the throne room. Inside, we saw a young woman with long brown hair, blue eyes and pointed ears sitting on the throne. She is garbed in a lavender and pink royal gown and long silk gloves. At her side is a rather thin longsword, though Naruto-kun said it was a rapier. Judging by the smile on my boyfriend's face, this woman is Zelda, Crowned Princess of Hyrule.

"Welcome to Hyrule Castle, Miss Haruno and Lady Hyuuga." the Princess of Hyrule said to us before she smiled. "And welcome back, Master Naruto."

The way the Princess addressed us was flattering, but what caught us off guard was how she addressed Naruto-kun. "M-Master?" I stuttered.

Naruto-kun's cheeks turned a bit pink as he stratched the back of his head. "Well, I am a Gama Sennin now. Plus, I don't like being called a lord." he replied.

"Yes, well let's get down to business please." Zelda-hime spoke up. "First off, I would like to hear your reason for being in my kingdom. According to Naruto, a threat is coming and he must help us stop it."

"Well, currently, we are preparing ourselves to face this threat while seeking out the bearers of the Triforce." Sakura-chan explained. "We know that you possess the Triforce of Wisdom and we're currently searching for the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. He or she is the one we'll be assisting."

"What about the bearer of the Triforce of Power?" Zelda-hime questioned.

"We figured the bearer would show themself eventually." I answered. "For now, gathering more information, finding the bearer of Farore-sama's blessing to Hyrule and preparing for the coming threat are our top priorities."

"I see..." The Princess sat on her throne, deep in thought, as she comtemplated all that we've told her. "Is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

**"Them, probably not."** a familiar set of voices echoed throughout the throne room. **"But we, on the other hand..."**

In a flash of pink, green and blue light, the Golden Goddesses appeared before us.

"Din-sama, Farore-sama, Nayru-sama." Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan and I greeted with bows.

"Lady Din, Lady Farore, Lady Nayru." we heard Zelda-hime greet as well, also with a bow.

Nayru smiled warmly at us. "Please rise, this is not the time for formalities." she said. "We have pressing business to attend to."

"To what do we owe the honor of your presense?" Zelda-hime asked them.

"Princess Zelda, chosen to carry my blessing to the world, let me explain their presense in our world." Nayru replied before telling her of our world's plight, our mission here and of their gifts to us.

The Crowned Princess of Hyrule sat on her throne, deep in thought as she absorbed this information. It would be a few minutes before she gave a response. "I shall do everything I can to assist you."

The Golden Goddesses smiled. "That's good to hear." Farore said before she turned her attention to us. "Now, until the darkness reveals itself, you three will be assigned to different locations."

"Different locations?" Naruto-kun wondered.

"The coming darkness will make a unified strike on three races, aiming to take down their leaders. Your assignment is to protect these leaders as their personal bodyguards." Din explained. "Sakura, you will be guarding Darbus, Patriarch of the Goron Tribe. The Gorons are a rock-like race that lives on Death Mountain. You must climb it and give this letter to Darbus personally." She then presented a sealed letter to Sakura-chan, who accepted it and placed it in her pack. "Now, to get there, you must head east of here to the Province of Eldin. At the base of the mountain is Kakariko Village. I suggest you stay there since Death Mountain isn't a very safe place for humans to live." Sakura-chan nodded in understanding.

"Hinata, you will be guarding Rutela, Queen of the Zoras. The Zoras are a fish-like race that lives within the waters of Lake Hylia, but their home is elsewhere. You must find it and give this letter to Rutela personally." Nayru explained to me before presenting a sealed letter, which I accepted and placed in my pack. "Now, to get there, you must head north of here into the mountains. I suggest you follow the river. Once you've reached the river's source, you will find a huge waterfall. This is Zora's Domain. Nearby should be a fishing hole. A pair of young women have set up shop here and one is assisted by a young Zora. Speak to them for directions to Zora's Domain... and maybe a place to stay if you prefer to stay dry." I nodded in understanding.

"Naruto, you will have the most important task of all. You will be guarding Princess Zelda here. She is the only Hylian with a connection to us and is very important to our hero." Farore explained to Naruto-kun, shocking us all. The Goddess of Courage then turned her attention to Zelda-hime. "Princess Zelda, like you, Naruto also has a connection to us on par with your own. We would like for you to teach him how to use and control it. Also, he bears a deadly curse that cannot be removed without endangering his life. Please take care of him and make sure this curse does not interfere with his duties."

"Yes, of course, Lady Farore." Zelda-hime responded.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, it is time for us to go." Din said to us. "Oh, and one more thing. Your new weapons will be ready within the next four to six weeks. We shall deliver them to you when they are finished. Until then, farewell."

And just as quickly as they came, the Golden Goddesses departed in a flash of pink, green and blue light.

xxxxx

"So you three are leaving?" Ilia-chan asked us as we gathered our things.

"We are, Ilia-chan. We each need to go to different areas and search for someone." I explained to her.

"Will you be coming back?" Ilia-chan wondered.

"We don't know." Naruto-kun replied. "But we'll try to visit."

Ilia-chan smiled sadly. "The children will miss you three... especially Colin." The young son of Rusl and Uli enjoyed the many stories that we tell him of our travels. Naruto-kun and I even told him of how we and a friend protected a princess from a trio of tyrants who wanted to rule her country. He seemed to enjoy stories where we rescue others.

"We know, but we all have work to do." Sakura-chan spoke up. "Ours usually take us to faraway places."

"Well, Link and I wish you three luck... and please be careful." Ilia-chan said before she left.

"We will." we all said before we finished packing our supplies and belongings. While the house will stay, we cannot.

We'll truly miss them while we're gone... especially when we have to return home.

But right now, our mission to save Hyrule has begun.

xxxxx

A/N: Finally, Worlds Collide is done! Now I can begin work on Twilight Adventure, so be prepared to see familiar dialogue from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Of course, I have a special twist to make it much harder for our heroes. See if you can figure out what it is.

It took me quite some time to finish this chapter. I was stuck a few times; first at the romantic scene between Naruto, Sakura and Hinata and second at Hyrule Castle. I also had to make sure I got everything accurate when explaining their mission and new assignments, mostly regarding the locations. It turns out that the Gamecube and Wii versions of Twilight Princess are visually different. This is because in the Wii version, Link wields his sword in his right hand as opposed to the left like he normally does. Not only that, but in Wii version, the camera shows everything in reverse. What I mean is that what is east is west and what is west is east. My copy of Twilight Princess is on the Wii and learning this was a shocker, though I did understand why they did it. I'll do my best to get a map of Hyrule for the Gamecube version since the map I have is for the Wii version.

Okay, I told you about Sakura and then about Naruto, so what do I have planned for Hinata, you might ask? Well, she'll have power over water with the ability to breathe underwater and she'll be able to swim like a Zora. Her weapon is a pair of enchanted kali sticks. Hinata will carry water bombs after they are availible while her bow shoots ice arrows. And her animal form is a white tiger with midnight blue stripes. In terms of size, this form is bit bigger than Link's wolf form.

Also, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata will find three more hero tools, aside from the bomb sack and their special bow, and two bottles throughout their journey. One of the tools come from the same game while the other two were chosen to suit each of them best. I won't tell you what they are, so you'll have to wait until they find them, which will be at different times.

Jutsu Translations:

Tenshi no Shuuren: Mizu: Natural Element Training: Water

Shugohakke: Rokujuu Yonshou: Protection of the Eight Divination Signs: Sixty-Four Palms

Author's Notice: 8/26/2012: Due to the fact that while I have checked these four chapters for errors, I haven't used a word processing program to help me, thus the astrick still remains. So while I was checking chapter three for errors, I've decided to add a bonus chapter after I can fully error-check these chapters. This bonus chapter will be a reworked version of chapters two, three and four, putting them in the normal third person point of view instead of the first person point of view that I've used. As soon as I can install a word processing program onto my brother's computer or I get one of my own that has one, I can begin work on the bonus chapter.

Either way, this story is finished... but the saga has just begun.

Till my next story!


End file.
